Educating Ichigo
by phoenix220
Summary: I do not appreciate being accused of inappropriate thoughts about a student, especially when they are about her dad... Mr Jaeggerjaques struggles to contain his attraction to one of his pupil's father. Grimm POV story. Grimm/Ichi (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

New story dance time... ok that's enough of that.

I've had this rattling about for a while so i thought since i've not posted anything i'd think more about this one. There is one more i've got stewing but it's not ready yet.

\- haven't abandoned shifting perceptions, it's just waiting.

-banking on you is marked as complete for now as I fell out with it. Might put a sequel or just a continuation depending if it apologises.

Oh, don't own anything you recognise, even if it's misspelled.

Chapter 1

Who ever thought putting a bunch of teachers in a room the day after the holidays and expecting them to work was a good idea?

I've always thought in-service days were bullshit. Some crappy schedule made up by one of the robots on the district council who dictate what we need to talk about that actually steals hours of preparation time from us. You take any teacher you know and ask them whether they'd rather be getting their room ready or planning activities or sitting in the main hall on big tables with luke warm drinking water and an overloud PA system screeching in their ears. I know my answer.

It didn't take me seven years to figure that out however. Those seven years taught me which table to pick – the ones far away from the speakers. And who to sit next to – Renji from English was always a good call or Ikkaku from Design and tech. Those two at least would be up for a laugh during the drivel and would play hangman with me. Never sit near the weirdoes from science, that was a harsh lesson during year three's post-Christmas in-service. That Kurotsuchi looked at me like he wanted to dissect me for his first year anatomy lesson.

First topic this year? What makes good feedback? Eh tell the kid what he's doing shit and how to fix it?

Second topic – building parent relationships. Well shit. Doesn't that just sound like fun? Hey little human makers? Come and tell me regularly how I am doing my job wrong. Oh don't forget to have a go at my holidays and benefits as well.

By the way folks, what's with that? Yes I get the same holidays as the kids. Yes I teach from 8.30 to 3.30. You want that life? Then have it. No one said you couldn't. Oh sorry, you don't want to have to work twelve plus hours unpaid a week at home? Oh and you don't want to deal with other peoples' children every second of every day? You don't want to spend some of your fairly small salary on things for those kids to use at school that yes the school is supposed to pay for but they don't?

Then shut the hell up.

Anyway, _building parent relationships_. Basically the parents have to get more regular reports and will be involved in the school more, if they want to. And it'll be the over eager housewives of course that will want to mother everyone. Including me. Great.

Somehow that day goes quickly, even when the topics are shit. Then we face the horror of the children returning. I don't mean that though, I love my job, where else do I get to berate and undermine a bunch of teenagers for 'motivational' reasons. I'm not just a phys ed teacher, I'm a god damn inspiration.

First period, second years. Not as scared as they were last year, test the water with me to see what they can get away with. After I threw the cheekiest one into the water the rest fell into line. Swimming first day back, fantastic. I feel sorry for their next teacher who has to put up with the bitching about the hair they took ages working on that morning being ruined. I love my job.

Second period fourth years. Now I don't mind fourth years. They've got exams coming up so there is a bit of fear in them but they are also part of the 'senior school' now meaning they are also testing their limits, or at least testing the limits of my patience. I was not aware that a summer could lead to people completely forgetting how their damn bodies worked. My entire class just failed at a basic game of badminton. All of them, failing to hit a damn birdie over a damn net. Bodes well for my results at the end of the year.

Then third years, they got the joy of theory before starting their football and basket ball modules and then my last period of teaching that day was ickle firsties. Raw little minds and bodies that had the FEAR.

The FEAR was a wonderful thing. I would beat (not literally) the fear into those second and fourth years but first years come with their own special fear. The fear of those that used to be the top of the food chain, the biggest kids in school suddenly being the tiniest. And the place is bigger, and you have to move around during the day. And you've got big hulking blue haired teachers for phys ed looking down on you. Love the FEAR.

This class looked interesting. There was a snob, easy to spot; nose in the air but from the way he glanced around, it was possible he was a trainee, rather than actually believing in it. Hopefully he'd get a personality rather than mirroring his father, should be an interesting parents' night. Two of the boys looked like they fancied trying a bit of trouble, good job the ol' scowl still works. And the usual girly lot, the ones that would be a pain in the changing room, would call 'girls' problems' when swimming lessons started and probably shriek at the sight of a ball rolling towards them. Oh yeah, I love my job.

"Right First Years, going to start nice and easily, a game of tail tag. Game is very simple, no body contact allowed. You've got to snag the tags. The last team with tags standing wins!"

Standard first year game, four teams with coloured belts and three Velcro tails hanging from them. You chase, snatch and hang on to them. Once you've got no tails you sit out.

Oh and I pick the teams.

The snob was out fairly quickly, Ishida something or other. One of the trouble maker boys got pulled for grabbing arms rather than tags but the bench at the side was soon filled with children that had no tails left legitimately. One little girl with long red hair was the last one on the yellow team with two tails still flying behind her. She was a quick little thing, something that I notice easily, being the school football coach.

They got a one minute warning, giving the three remaining players a push to take risks but it was the red haired girl that triumphed, holding two full hands of tails in the air with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations yellow team! What's your name again kid?"

"Shiori Kurosaki Sir!" One hand went to her waist and the other to her temple like a salute.

"Alright Shiori, well done. Right everyone, get changed and meet back in the classroom."

It didn't take long to get the kids to dump their belts and tails into the coloured boxes before they disappeared off into the gender split changing rooms.

"Excuse me Mr Jaege, eh"

"Mr J is fine, how can I help you Miss Kurosaki?" I was still crouched down on one knee with my arm on my other knee. I got a good look at the girl for the first time, noticing her big dark blue eyes shadowed by her long bangs. The kid was in need of a haircut but possibly she was growing her fringe out, something that pissed me off cause the girls can't clear their faces but wasn't much I can do with it.

"Mr J, I was told you were in charge of the football team. I wanna join."

I smiled pitifully at her. "I'm sorry Shiori; there isn't a girl's first year team. When you get to third year you can join. There is a hockey team and a net ball team though. I can introduce you to Miss Halibel?"

"Sir I don't want to join hockey or netball. Can I join the boys' team? Or the senior girls team? I'm really good; my aunt has been training me for years?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't think your mum and dad would like you playing on the boy's team and you're too small to play with the older girls. It's only two year's kid, it'll pass quickly."

That was hard, she was a really cute kid and seemed to be honest when she spoke about her skills but what he didn't want was an irate father storming the school when she got hurt playing with the boys.

Stupid that I thought that since that is exactly what happened, only it wasn't the reason I thought.

"What do you mean she _can't_ play? You've got a team, I am happy to sign off for her to play either with older girls or the boys in her year but you still say no?"

Yep, _building parent relations_ was fun. "Mr Kurosaki, Shiori is a great kid; she's really keen in phys ed but I don't want to see her hurt."

"How often does one of your boys get hurt playing football?"

The question threw me, making me hesitate. Mr Kurosaki was standing on the other side of the room with a fierce scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his front. His daughter clearly took her hair colour from him, his shorter and cut spiky but again, hanging in his eyes a bit – maybe it was a family style. His eyes were dark like his daughter's but brown; managing to be ice cold as he glared at me. Pretty hot to be honest. The suit helped I guess, I know what they mean when they say it's like lingerie for guys.

"Rarely, and usually self-inflicted through poor techniques and warm ups. But the boys,"

"I don't give a toss what the boys think. I want a decent reason why my eleven year old, who has been winning tournaments isn't going to get a chance to play for her school."

"I can't be seen to be giving special treatment. She _might_ be able to keep up, doesn't mean other girls will."

"Then let her try out, if she bombs, if she isn't good enough then we'll accept it and won't bother you again."

I thought about it for a moment, if the kid really was as good as her father seemed to think she was then she might be a good addition but I did worry that he might be a soccer mom type who was just pushing his girl into being a boy.

"What position did you play in high school Mr Kurosaki?" I did not expect my question to bring such a loud response, the guy laughing with a genuine smile on his face for a second.

"Me? Play? You must be joking. I'm not really the football type. I'm not really one for team sports. Shiori gets it from my sister, they're really close."

It was nice to see the guy relax, he obviously realised I was caving and it showed in his body language and in his expression. His eyes were lighter and his face was held more to the light.

"Is her mum sporty too?"

And in those five words he completely reverted to the scowling tense individual that walked into the classroom at the end of the day.

"No, Shiori doesn't really take after her. She has her eyes, that's about it."

Well that ends that conversation anyway.

"Well I will organise try-outs and we'll see about Shiori's place on the team."

Mr Kurosaki sighed before looking a bit rueful; obviously he wasn't the only one feeling the tension. "Thank you Mr Jeaggerjaques. Shiori has told me some wonderful things about you; it's good to see they're only slightly exaggerated." He held his hand out to me, his long arm reaching further than I thought. He wasn't as tall as me but he was very slim, looking longer because of proportion.

"Oh, I'd hate to think what the kids say when they get home. Did she say I had horns and fangs?"

"No, she told me you had blue hair, were seven feet tall and had very white teeth. We clearly need to work on her measuring skills."

I was actually flattered that the guy had mentioned only the descriptive things his daughter said, meaning he'd been looking at me. Now I'm not vain – well alright I know I'm pretty hot but it's always nice to know it's appreciated by the one's I like to impress. I don't think all the housewives and yummy mummies that give me the eye at parent's night would even believe that I was gay but it's true. But this was a kid's parent, so out of bounds completely.

"Well not quite seven feet. Six foot 2 actually. Mr Gilga is six foot 8, when she gets him for basketball she'll realise I'm just normal."

Mr Kurosaki blushed a little; I had to repeat _out of bounds_ twice in my head.

"Hardly normal. I'm probably the tallest in my family at five ten so she's not exactly got much to compare it to. Well at least I don't bump my head on stuff. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time. I'll see you at the first game Mr Jeaggerjaques."

"Call me Mr J, the name's too long."

"Alright Mr J."

"Can I call you Mr K?"

"Just call me Ichigo, bye Mr J."

 _Ichigo_. Sweet like a strawberry.

OUT OF BOUNDS.

 _iiiiiiiii_

That little twerp had me believing his daughter's skills were equal to the boys in her year. How wrong he was. I wanted that little beauty on my senior squad, height difference or no she was _excellent_.

First game she scored three goals. _Three!_ We only scored four in total.

The actual game was a bit of a blur to me, the parent section being too big a distraction. If I thought the suit was a good look it was nothing on the casual skinny jeans and oversized jumper he wore to the game. The jumper would have probably been too big on me so it drowned him making him look cute. CUTE, yep I used that word to describe a guy at least my age if not older. I did sit and do the math a little. I was thirty two, meaning if I'd had a daughter who was eleven it meant I would have had to be twenty one. He could actually be younger than me and have a first year child – that was a damn scary thought.

Yeah watching him push the jumper off his hands to cheer on his little lightning bolt before letting it fall back over for the warmth was clearly more interesting than watching the other team score on us. I'll admit it; I wanted to score on him. OOB, OOB. (Out of Bounds)

When the whistle blew announcing us the winner I had to take a second to check the board before joining in the frenzy. Unfortunately the over eager team resulted in an injury – thankfully after the game was over. One of the boys went over on his ankle badly and went down with a yelp. Surprisingly it was little Shiori that was at his side a moment later, holding his sore ankle down and keeping him still. I dashed over to take care of it but was body checked by a running jumper (yeah, I love that phrase too). Ichigo was the one left standing, purely from the impact absorption effect on his jumper I assumed but he offered me a hand again, I accepted it and let him pull me up. He was stronger than he looked even through his hands were delicate and soft. He clearly didn't play goalie for a team of teenagers regularly.

I didn't even have to help the kid, Shiori briefing her dad on the boy's leg for Ichigo to take over. He asked the boy if he could check his ankle before gently removing the boot and prodding the area. The boy yelped when it was rotated but Ichigo said he didn't think it was broken. The fallen boy's mother came over at that point and was flapping a bit, worried about her son obviously but a bit annoying. She hung off Ichigo a bit too much for my liking but he gave her an insincere half smile before standing and helping the boy to his feet.

"He needs to rest it but if the pain gets so bad he can't move it at all he should go to the hospital for an x-ray. I don't think anything is broken but the foot's a funny thing. Even a pulled ligament is sore though so rest is the main thing alright?"

The mother thanked him, gripping his arm in passing before letting her son use her as a crutch.

"Thanks for that Ichigo; I take it you're first aid trained? I might be looking for a volunteer to come to away games."

It was Shiori that laughed that time, in exactly the same way Ichigo did in my classroom weeks ago. Her face lit up and with the wide smile she looked just like her father, eye colour being ignored. He smiled in response, a small blush on his face. "Dad's a doctor, he works in the hospital. He probably deals with eighteen sprains a day!"

"Shiori don't exaggerate. She's right though."

Ichigo shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, the long sleeves spilling over. So not only was the guy hot _and_ cute, he was smart which just made him hotter. OOB OOB.

"Alright then Doc, so where do I stand of having a team doctor at matches?" It was a good suggestion. If he was going to be there anyway he could have an official position, and a reason to stand nearer me. Might let me actually focus on the game.

"It'll depend on my shifts, I wouldn't count on me, I don't want to let you down."

Why did my mind picture him _going_ down? OOB!

 **Well what so we think? Let me know folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo! very pleased that this is getting a positive response, even if someone is disappointed I ended banking on you. the reason was i couldn't start the next chapter! Seriously, i had the ending thought up and the twist before that but for some reason the relationship building bit with the three men stumped me. **Nicciwolf** , if you want to work me through that bit i'd be more than happy to finish it!

Anyway, this story! This chapter took me forty minutes, seriously it just jumped out. Away to write the next one!

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 2

Needless to say I was now more enthusiastic about _building parent/teacher relationships._ I'll admit it, it was a crush. A stupid, mind numbing, keep you awake at night school boy crush. At games I'd look out for him and, although I tried not to, I did favour his daughter a little.

Actually that had nothing to do with me liking her father. That kid rocked. She was sassy, sporty and didn't take any crap from the boys who glowered after she beat them. It took a few months before they accepted her as an equal rather than a rival and she frequently was seen as the sole female in the groups.

It did help that she was a little sweet heart as well.

As teachers we aren't supposed to admit to having favourites but we do. And she was one of mine. I had a number of favourites though but usually they weren't first years as I didn't see them very often. You can only know so much about twenty children you spend one hour a week with. When it came to writing the reports it can be a struggle to remember who was who let alone know each child well.

My other classes were doing well, the second years had been cowed after a few weeks of hard labour and no negotiation and my fourth years had remember that they had two feet that weren't both left.

This happened to coincide with the S1 parent's night. Something that I was not looking forward to, honest.

God that really is ridiculous. I'd been looking forward to seeing that man, even just for five minutes over the last four weeks. An occasional glimpse at football games just wasn't enough and he didn't even get to both of the other ones.

I happened to make his appointment at the end of the evening, so I didn't have a parent waiting – cunning planning. Unfortunately the one before him was for one of the little shit boys in my first year class and I had to tell the parent the kid was a little shit, but in a _positive way_. It also didn't help that the bright orange hair was catching my eye to the man sitting opposite my little desk. The child was remarkably absent, unusual and usually annoying when you don't know who the adult is here to talk to you about.

Anyway he eventually came to sit opposite me and I had to (pathetically) take a breath.

"Hey Mr J." He smiled at me, frowning after a second when I didn't reply.

"Hello, how've you been? You weren't at the game last time."

He sighed then, ducking his head and shifting a bit in the seat. He glanced back up with a rueful look on his face. "Yeah I know. Got hell for it from Shi. My sister Karin was there for her though. I hear it was a good game."

"Yeah it was." I knew that cause I watched that one, able to focus. "Anyway, I don't know what new information I can give you about Shiori. She's doing brilliantly with me, really keen and has earned the respect she deserves."

Ichigo smiled again, making me return it. OOB.

"Yeah, yours is one of her favourite classes. PE, maths and design and technology. Everyone is saying the same pretty much." He shrugged at me and glanced around seeing the other teacher either walking out of the hall or packing up to leave. "I guess it's over then?"

Nope, not enough time. "Depends, anything worrying you that you'd like to discuss?" _Like the fact we've got too many clothes on?_ I liked my lips, trying to make it look normal.

He slumped then, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know, can you make her stop getting older? I'm not equipped to raise a teenage daughter."

That made me laugh. "No one is. If you don't mind me asking, what about her mother? She talks about you and Aunt Karin a lot but never mentions her mother."

"Yeah well she probably doesn't remember her. She was only six when it became just us. Probably why she's only got boy friends, she wouldn't know how to do half the girly stuff the girls are in to. She had Lego when other girls had Barbie, still has Lego I need to point out."

I sensed the change in conversation and dropped the 'mum' topic. It was the second time I'd brought it up and he was making it clear it wasn't to be discussed. It was clearly a sore topic which made me more curious.

Sadly, parent's night had to end and he left, gracing me with another dazzling smile and a promise to be at the next game.

Renji caught me in the entry way, walking me to the staff room to collect out personal belongings before heading home. "You teach little Kurosaki too?"

I glanced up; Renji's face not showing anything other than vague curiosity. "Yeah, she's like my star player."

"Wish she was like that in English. She tries but tends to day dream. Her dad was the same at school. Always a good enough student, but no drive to excel at things that didn't interest him."

Now I was paying attention. "You know Ichigo?" Oops, might have been a little over keen there.

Renji lifted one tattooed eyebrow before answering. "Yeah I know him, and how do you know him well enough to use his first name?"

"Shiori plays for the boys' team, her dad was adamant she be given the opportunity. After brutal negotiations he told me to call him by his first name."

"Yeah, he's like that, never one to stand on propriety. Anyway, have a good evening."

And he was gone before I could ask him anything else. Guess I'd have to make a few trips to the English corridor in the next few weeks.

 _iiiiii_

Teachers don't get all that much free time during the day and most days when I got home I was wiped so my social life at that point in my life was minimal. I did work out, I was at school at least an hour and a half before the kids to work on myself, laps in the pool and weights in the gym before a quick shower was a harsh start to the day but a body does not stay ripped all by itself.

I lived in a small house by myself, just a one bedroom upstairs and a living room with a kitchen at the side rather than being in a different room but it was enough for me. There was a huge cupboard under the stairs where I kept all my school stuff and the rest of the house was big enough for just me. It was handy enough for work and a cab home from a night out didn't break the bank either. I had on occasion considered the idea of a family but hadn't until that point met anyone that interested me. Well except Ichigo and we've been there already. Hell I didn't even know if the man swung that way, he was clearly straight enough to get some chick knocked up eleven years ago but that might have scared the pussy out of his system to prefer beef.

My last boyfriend had really messed with my head. He had half moved in after a month, staying pretty much every night and eating at my house every meal time, even the ones I was at work for. And did he ever pay for groceries? Hell no. Stupidly I'd given him a key after the first month, mainly so he could lock the door after staying over – me leaving for work so early wasn't popular – but he'd be there when I got home, no sign he'd even gone out. He did have a part time job that he hated and had wanted to quit but he was clearly waiting for some significant point.

My significant point was when I came home from a parent's night the year previously and he was sitting with a bottle of my good wine open and three friends enjoying it. They had already had two other bottles I noticed when I walked into the kitchen and that made something snap inside me.

Now I need to explain it for a moment, my dad had given me those bottles from my grandfather's store after he died. They were worth at least a hundred and fifty quid each and I was saving them for a special occasion, like my wedding or some other life affirming event. And I had told my boyfriend this.

His reaction was that I was over reacting. 'Grimmjow, it's just wine.' 'Grimmjow you're acting like the wine was worth more to you than me.'

By that point it was. After I kicked him out I boxed up all his crap and left it on the kerb. I did send him a quick text to tell him before blocking his number entirely and organised for a locksmith to change my locks.

So yeah, I was currently single.

 _iiiiii_

The next time I saw Ichigo was at a social evening, Quiz night!

Organised by the parent council to raise funds and get the parents' involved in a fun way. Teams of senior students, staff and parents all answering general knowledge questions for a couple of gift certificates and a bottle of shit wine would be something I'd take a body swerve from but Renji had mentioned it to Ichigo apparently and Shiori told me he was going. So I was going. Sigh

I joined their team; it also had two of my senior footballers so I was legitimately allowed there, even if I chose to sit next to Ichigo. He was quiet at the start but did relax as the night progressed. My lads at the table were keeping me busy anyway, chatting away about their classes as well as the questions. Renji was the one writing the answers but most of the general knowledge ones came from the man at my side, Ichigo speaking softly but from what I could get he was right.

I took advantage of the half way break to monopolise his time, wanting him to talk to _me,_ not to the group.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing anyway?" I took a decent look as we stood by the refreshment table. He was stirring a cup of black coffee with a little plastic stirrer before tapping it on the side of the cup and putting it into the bin under the table. He looked tired, it was a frequent look on him I'd noticed but I still thought he looked gorgeous. He cracked a half smile my way before shrugging.

"I'm alright. Could do with a holiday."

"Yeah tell me about it. Getting near Christmas though so that'll be good." It was true, it was the start of November by then and the Art department had already started displaying Christmas themed work around the school. The popular ones were the minions dressed as Santa's elves.

"Yeah maybe for you, I have to work Christmas usually. Have you any idea how stupid people are at Christmas time? From over indulging on booze and driving to kitchen accidents, falling off ladders hanging lights or just simply beating the crap out of each other in the stress to make the one day perfect. Have they any idea how many days they ruin trying to make that one right?"

My eyes widened a bit, I hadn't seen that coming, especially from a dad. "So not a Christmassy person then?"

He huffed, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "No, I am actually. I love the season. I love Shiori devolving to an innocent little girl as she decorates our crappy tree. And I genuinely love turkey, even if it's reheated leftovers for me. My sister makes her own stuffing and roast potatoes, they are to die for."

"Wow, a cook and a star football player, this girl must have been hell to grow up with. Is she younger or older than you?"

He genuinely laughed then which made something inside me flutter a bit. "Younger, and there are two of them, twins actually. One cooks and is a proper little female; if you forgive the use of the word proper. The other, the younger twin actually is the football star. She's more like me in most ways and we both struggle to make toast that is edible. Yuzu insists that I bring Shiori round at least once a week to make sure the girl eats something other than quick cook starch."

I took a quick set of measurements and could tell from his physique that he didn't eat right. For his height he was a bit slim and his muscle tone was minimal. Not that he was soft looking, more he didn't get enough protein to build decent muscle. Perhaps I could offer some of that beef I mentioned earlier. "I take it Shiori will be with your sisters if you're working?"

"Yup. We go on Christmas Eve night for supper before I go to the hospital for forty eight hours of nonsense. One year I'll get it off and get to watch old movies and drink too much beer. Perhaps eat too much when it's fresh before falling asleep on the sofa. Sounds pretty perfect."

I wanted to offer my sofa, or my bed. Hell just my arms would suffice. "Surely you deserve a holiday off?"

"I'm the only trauma surgeon at the moment so kinda necessary that I'm there when it's busy. Plus everyone else has young families." He paused for a moment. "To be honest I started to work them to avoid thinking about certain things that happened round the holidays. Seems a bit daft now that I've got a kid whose Santa presents have been getting delivered to my sister's house for six years."

He turned an interesting shade then, probably realising that he'd over shared. "Yeah, we need to cope in our own ways though." I don't think I helped much.

"Sorry, I don't know why my mouth ran away there. Sometimes I just need to stuff something in it to shut me up."

Oh good god man, I think I just came dry. So while his face was red, mine was paler as I dealt with the visuals again.

"Don't worry about it; you must have a lot to get off your chest."

"Yeah well, you get enough problems from the kids so you don't need my ancient history." He turned to walk away, heading back to our table when I reached out and touched his upper arm, stopping him in the tracks.

I didn't have anything to say right away so for a second it was just me holding his arm while he stared at me. I _didn't_ stutter but I may have spoken hesitantly. "It's no problem to me, I'd hear more."

That sweet little face reddened again making him look tastier.

"Are you flirting with me Mr J?" I may have been mistaken but I was sure I saw a coy smile when he ducked his head.

"That depends Mr K; do you want me to flirt with you?" Then that little minx took his bottom lip between his white teeth and bit down.

Then the quiz started back up again.

 **Well? I hope it's going alright. The first few chapters are going to cover a few years before things really happen between the two. Will be slow building and some of the details will be very vague, mainly for plot building reasons.**

Any questions folks?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks, have been working on this over the weekend, i know it's not huge but i've had my mother's birthday to deal with just after she lost her dog so had to make a big effort.

Anyway here it is, love to reviewers as always, those who signed in i have replied to, those guest reviewers who i couldn't message, thanks so much for a little note but **Tigerlily** , if you're still reading, any chance of a wee explanation of the review? I'm hoping it's mean as a joke?

Enjoy  
phoe  
xxx

Chapter 3

No we didn't win, but I did kinda. He didn't answer me verbally but the little glances I got the rest of the evening gave me hope that he wasn't quite as arrow straight as I'd feared.

Unfortunately our relationship went no further, Christmas coming and going with little note. Yeah I went to my parent's, got presents and ate too much but when I was sitting later with my dad watching Saving Private Ryan all I could think about was the hard working doctor who hadn't had a Christmas like this in years and the earnest little girl who deserved to have her dad with her at that time of year.

Is it wrong to have a flirt, even if the guy is out of bounds? It was harmless and even when he called me on it he didn't seem bothered. But that was the end of it really. When he came to games he barely gave me a glance and the next parent's night was attended by a black haired woman – the sporty twin.

Now she was fun, testing me as if I wasn't good enough to teach her niece football. I think I passed but I would never know for sure. I could see a family resemblance between her and her elder brother, both of them carried a fierce scowl and a nice half smirk but the sister showed the latter more than the former.

It wasn't all work even after Christmas; I ended up with a date. Not with Ichigo I'm afraid but with a man named Kaien. He was fairly hot, I met him through a friend show eventually hooked us up. To be honest I'm not sure why suddenly I was interested but I guess it could have been a little bit of frustration. Maybe if I could get interested in a different guy, a different face I could get over Ichigo.

That was until I was sitting opposite him in the bar and realising that he looked fairly similar to Ichigo, like really similar. Kaien's eyes were a flatter brown, his hair black instead of that riotous orange and he didn't scowl but I kinda missed it. Ichigo scowled deeply when he was teased or when he started to talk about something serious but it was a permanent fixture when he was thinking or watching the games.

This guy was nice, he told nice stories, paid for a round even though I'd asked him and laughed along with me when I was talking but I wasn't feeling it. I was enjoying myself enough that I would probably arrange something else with him afterwards but I wasn't hopeful about it progressing very far. Hell I wasn't even desperate for a good night kiss.

My attention was caught when I spotted bright orange hair, Kaien having excused himself to the restroom for a moment. To be honest, anyone with orange hair caught my attention recently in the hopes that it might be him. This time it was. He was perched at the bar, full attention in his shot glass that was currently empty. He looked up when the bar tender approached him and nodded at whatever the guy said, pushing his glass closer for a refill. The amber liquid was easily identified as tequila from the bottle which made my eyebrows rise especially when he knocked it back in a oner.

Kaien was just returning when I excused myself for a moment to go check on my friend. Kaien just nodded and took his seat back, getting his phone out.

"Hey Ichigo," I breathed the words at him from right behind him so as not to give him a fright but he still jumped a little.

"Mr J?" He glanced around, his big warm brown eyes looking up at me. They were showing how much alcohol he'd been pouring down his throat and made me hope he wasn't driving.

That made me grimace a little; I thought we'd moved beyond the whole teacher/parent thing but obviously not. "Yeah, was just surprised to see you here, who're you with?"

He just shrugged, spinning his shot glass on the bar top.

I glanced back at my date to see if he was watching but Kaien was still playing with his phone. "Didn't take you for a tequila drinker."

He shrugged again, lifting the glass and looking at the dregs of liquid dribbling down the sides. "I'm not; well only when the situation requires it."

"What kind of situation requires this much Jose?" Seriously, I liked shots when I was out with the guys, but never when I was drinking alone.

Ichigo snorted, a half smile on his face. He gestured towards the barman. "The kind that ends with three time of deaths in the paediatric ward. Two girls and a boy from the same car accident. Had to tell their mother in high dependency that her babies had died. Don't even know if she'll make it through the night. Don't know if I'd want to after all that." He lifted his full again shot glass and poured it down his throat.

I swore silently, glancing back at my date who was now watching us with an amused look on his face.

"Who's that?" Ichigo noticed where I was looking and had leaned precariously back on his seat to get a better view.

"He's uh, my date Kaien." I didn't really want to say the word date to Ichigo but I also didn't want to lie to the guy and it to come back and bite me on the ass later.

Ichigo's eyebrows darted together before he let out a big sigh. "Sorry, how long have you been seeing him?"

"About an hour and a half? It's kinda our first date."

Ichigo dropped his head, fiddling with his glass still. "I guess you should be getting back to him then."

I knew he was right but I also knew there was no way I was leaving him to drown his sorrows any more. "I'll be right back."

I headed back over to Kaien, rubbing the back of my neck as I tried to figure out how to start. Kaien stood to meet me as I approached. "I take it he's a friend of yours."

"Yeah, he's one of my kid's parents. He's had a bit of a bad day."

"Alright, look call me ok?" He reached around and lifted his jacket. "I get it; you're trying to choose between staying here with me and getting your friend home. I'll make it easy for you." He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. "I had fun and I'd like to do it again. I'll wait to hear from you alright?"

I did watch him walk out, feeling a little more attraction towards him just from his cool attitude and his acknowledgement of priorities. When I headed back over to Ichigo he was gesturing for another shot, something even the bar man seemed reluctant to give him now. When he realised the hesitation he slammed the shot glass down onto the bar with a deep scowl on his face. The bar man headed back over with the bottle and filled the glass but before Ichigo could tip it into his mouth I had my hands round it.

"That's enough." He turned that scowl on me but it didn't stop me leaning over and pouring the shot into the sink behind the bar. I then turned to the bar man. "He's had enough."

"Can you handle him from here? He's Dr Kurosaki, I couldn't tell him no but I did get his keys after the third shot." The man produced a set of car keys with two brass door keys hanging from one ring. I took them and pocketed them knowing Ichigo would be pissed if he didn't get them back.

"I'll take care of him, and thanks."

Ichigo took some persuading to get up and walking was fun for him but we managed to make a semi dignified exit from the bar and we headed to the nearest taxi rank and joined the crew. Ichigo was tucked at my side, my arm around his shoulder to keep him there and his around my waist and when we stopped he turned more into my chest so it turned into a true embrace. Yeah it felt nice but he was way too inebriated for anything to mean anything. He had his temple resting on my collar bone and he was so close I felt the small shiver in his body as it reacted to the weather. It didn't take long for us to get a cab and he stayed tucked at my side as we went back to my place. I couldn't even hazard a guess to where he lived and short of turning up at the hospital and letting them deal with him, I was out of options.

I liked my little house and on days like this I loved the fact that I'd moved out of the apartment on the eighth floor with the dodgy elevator. I poured Ichigo onto the couch before stripping him of his shoes and suit jacket. I headed through to the kitchen to get him some water, repeating OOB to myself internally as turned around. I nearly dropped the glass when I saw Ichigo trying, and failing to unbutton his shirt. He'd already removed his trousers which sat on the ground in a heap and he'd undone a couple of buttons, ripped a couple of others off and was working on the last one right at the bottom. I hurried over, placing the glass on the end table before I helped him out of his shirt, drinking in the sight in front of me. I was leaning over him, his shirt in one hand but before I could stand up he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in, locking our lips together harshly.

I'll admit that my mind went completely blank, all taken with the feeling of his body near mine, his lips on mine and his breath hitting my cheek. It didn't last long before I broke away, searching his face to see what this meant. His eyes were closed and he licked his lips before leaning his head back and groaning.

I knew at that point I had to be the grown up who knew their limits because if it went much further I would forget all that. Then I felt the hands on my trousers.

I thought he was to inebriated to move but he was stronger than I thought so when he shifted us, me landing on my ass on the couch with him above me, he managed to get my trousers open and my cock out without me stopping him. I grabbed him and pulled him up but he just pressed forward and kissed me again. With a hand round my dick.

Again I had to be an adult and I pushed him away, holding him by his upper arms to try and control him. "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Yeah, I knew what he was doing but I was struggling at the time alright?

"Trying to get close to you." He lurched forward again, me ducking my head to avoid his lips.

I realised what was happening and took steps to help him and stop him at the same time. So I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him to my neck. I did use a hand to tuck myself away, the half hardness he'd worked me to making it more difficult before holding the back of his head as he began to sob lightly.

It didn't take long before he drifted off, the exhaustion of the day coupled with the upset and the alcohol taking him over to dream land on top of his human mattress. I was not sleeping the night on my short sofa with a fully grown man lying on me so I used all those muscles I worked on every morning to haul us both up and carried him up the stairs. I was pretty confident that I would wake before him so I tucked us both in bed, pulling him towards me after changing into my pjs. Hell I was damn proud of myself for having the restraint; I wasn't going to be a complete saint.

 _iiiii_

Turns out being a doctor meant you get up early, even after destroying your liver the night before. I woke up with empty arms and an empty bed. I half assumed he'd have taken the cowards way out and legged it when he woke but when I checked my jeans from the night before I found his keys. Then again he didn't know I'd taken them.

But he was in the living room when I got downstairs, a glass of water in his hand and his head hanging low.

"Morning," what else should I have said.

He glanced up with bleary eyes. He immediately ducked his head and hung it lower. "I'm sorry."

That surprised me, wasn't expecting an apology unless he remembered what happened when we got home. I just snorted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank a bottle of tequila by myself." He gave me a sideways glance before looking the other way. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I didn't have that much before I took you home." I headed over to the kitchen area and put the kettle on to make some coffee.

"No, I meant after. I didn't, hurt you or anything did I?"

Yeah, I was confused too. "I may not be hungover but you're still confusing me." I lifted two mugs down and dumped a spoonful of coffee into each, pouring the now hot water into both. I didn't know how Ichigo took his coffee but all doctors drank coffee, how else did they make it through their schooling.

Ichigo stood up and approached me. "Did I hurt you when we had sex?" He managed to maintain eye contact but it was a struggle for both of them.

My eyes popped open at his assumption. I hesitated and dropped eye contact as I felt a genuine blush on my face. "I, eh we didn't."

The blush transferred onto his face strongly, his eyes now wide. "But I woke up in bed with you, in my underwear. I mean I knew you hadn't, cos I would've felt it so assumed I'd, but no?"

I chuckled as I held the coffee out, pulling the sugar bowl forward if he needed it. "No, I mean yeah we snuggled, you like snuggling but no, no sex."

Ichigo nodded, taking a mouthful of the unsweetened black coffee and swallowing with a grimace.

"You did kiss me though." Yeah I nearly wore the coffee. "Hey I didn't complain then and I'm not complaining now."

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. God, that was a shit night." He hesitated before glancing at me, his face deepening at my raised eyebrow. "No, I don't mean what ever happened between us. The damn bar man has my keys, I've got to pick Shiori up from my sisters and I probably shouldn't be driving for another few hours."

"I've got your keys, where's your car?"

"It's still at the hospital, I'm not so stupid as to take my car when planning to binge drink."

I chuckled at his phrasing. "So it was a plan yeah?"

"I didn't plan to get caught." He did look a bit mortified but there was no reason to, I didn't judge him for anything that happened last night.

I knew I had to stop it then. I placed my cup on the counter behind me and held him at his upper arms, like I did last night. "You were upset, you needed some comfort and we're friends to I was there for you. That's all there was." Looking back it was a shit choice of words and though I didn't know the reason for it then his face did fall a bit.

"Yeah, so thanks."

"Can I give you a life somewhere?"

He smiled at me and my heart lifted again, him asking for a lift to his sisters' place. He did ask if it could just be a lift to keep Shiori out of the loop when it came to our sleep over but I agreed. I just wish I'd had a decent pair of balls and not played the friend card.

 **hehe, well folks hows it going? Hope everyone liked the latest bit, it's going to take a bit of a jump in the next chapter with some flash backs so hopefully there will be some information exchanged.**

Anyway, send me a wee review to say hi. I'll try to reply to them all in a reasonable time frame.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello chaps!

This chapter was fun! Not sure the story is my best work but i'll blame that on the first person perspective. Enjoying unleashing my inner Grimm even if he's a bit ooc in this one.

Anyway hope to hear from some folks, really makes my day. Lady LRC who doesn't bother to sign in anymore, you know i love you so thanks for the notes. The rest i should get to replying to soon.

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 4

The friend card. Why the hell didn't I offer to take him out? Or ask him to buy me dinner after the night before as a joke, only half joking of course. But no, I'd chickened out to smooth things over and now six months later we were barely even friends.

I ended up dating Kaien for a while, he was a good guy but there wasn't much spark. To be honest I think it was his overly passive behaviour in the bedroom that doomed us and we broke up after three months. My friends said it was a good thing I was trying to get over this guy who was clearly not interested but dating someone who could've been his twin wasn't the way to go.

Shiori was still in my class in second year, one of the faster and fitter members for all her height. And she always had a smile for me and an eager greeting. It was a good day when the junior boys' team voted her team captain and she got to boss them around, making us win our first three games of the year. Honestly if I had a kid I'd want one like her.

Parent's night in second year was a bit stilted between Ichigo and me, the man refusing to even look me in the eye. It hurt my feelings to be honest, I'd done the right thing, held my ground but here I was getting punished for it. It was a good report from me even though I knew Shiori wasn't going to get excellent reports across the board. Renji was frustrated with her and apparently she was one of the ones responsible to the small fire in the science lab. As I said, my kind of kid.

Christmas came round quickly that year, the kids getting hyper during the week running up to it but that could have been blamed on the extreme weather we'd been having recently. If it wasn't snowing it was hailing and the low temperatures had made the outside world just plain hostile. Kept thinking back to Game of Thrones, Winter was fucking here.

Not that I was worried, I drove a mean four by four that would get through pretty much anything so I knew I wasn't going to get stuck at work. Did mean I didn't have the excuse that I couldn't get to work like some of my colleagues but hey most kids liked my subject. And I was very glad I had the truck when I was roped into helping at the Christmas concert. I was asked to take some pictures of the bands and the choirs for the website and since I enjoyed photography as a hobby and had a mean SLR I didn't mind.

I was surprised to see my little team captain standing up with the junior choir, belting out the carols only slightly out of tune but she didn't care. I focused in on her for some pictures and with the zoom on my lens I could pick out her freckles. She scowled at a bit that she knew she'd messed up and I saw her father in her face, surprised to recognise his traces even when she smiled a moment later. I moved on, knowing it was stupid to even think about the man who clearly wasn't interested in me. The kids did great on the night, the parents and families clapping and cheering loudly for them. I joined in as well before starting to pack my equipment away at the back of the hall, turning when my name was called by a familiar voice.

I turned with a half-smile on my face as Shiori approached me, a fair haired young woman in tow.

"Mr J! Aunty Yuzu, this is my PE teacher and coach."

Ah the home maker twin. "Nice to meet you Ms Kurosaki." I inclined my head at the woman, seeing a familiar blush pass over her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr Jaeggerjaques."

I was impressed, she said it properly.

"Well done kid, could hear you from all the way in the back. Is your dad here too?" The scowl jumped back onto her face.

"No, he was at work. He's picking us up." She went as far as crossing her arms over her chest.

Yuzu was looking at her phone when her bottom lip went between her teeth. "He's been held up, the weather's turned again."

Shiori threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Great, may as well bunk down for the night, I'm back here first thing in the morning."

She was right, it was nine o'clock at night and in less than twelve hours the bell rang but she might be over exaggerating. "Right well I'll give you ladies a lift then. Phone him and tell him to meet you at home. And no, I don't mind at all. Come on." I led the way out to my deep red truck and opened the rear door to gently put my camera equipment behind the driver's seat. Shiori clambered in the other side, looking around at the interior before hauling her seat belt on.

I chuckled at her before slamming the door and climbing into my own seat. I did smirk a little at the Aunt's struggle to get in the big truck, not very gentlemanly I know but I could hardly lift her in. She directed me to her house, not very well I might add and it was clear that she wasn't a driver from her almost too late turning advice and her pointing rather than verbal directions but we made it, the white darts of snow making the drive that bit more interesting. I stayed in my seat as the girls left the vehicle, Shiori calling out that she would see me the next day and Aunt Yuzu professing her thanks before I left. I did hang around for a moment to make sure they got into the building in the horrendous weather but I was soon on my way. It felt like me good deed for the month and gave me a little warm fuzzy inside. Could have been my less than subtle questions about Ichigo who was definitely still single, and according to his sister would be forever unless he cut down on his working hours, or it could have been the sight of the orange hair from the window after dropping the girls off. I'd hope it wasn't that latter cos if just the sight of the man after months of nothing made me feel like that then I had problems.

I did get to see him again soon after the concert, just not like I'd ever planned. And it was all thanks to my mother. She sent my dad out on Christmas Eve for cranberry sauce, the jam of Christmas and he'd gone, in his shitty car that should be scrapped and certainly should not be driven during that kind of weather. Did they have a young son with an all-terrain vehicle due to come to their house that night and could have picked up turkey jam? Yes. Did they?

Well the call from the hospital answered that, my dad having been involved in an accident. I high tailed it to the emergency room and quickly spotted my mother, her fretting making her stand out. I took after my dad more, I had his height, his build and his razor sharp features but I had my mum's colouring, though her hair was deeper than mine, almost navy with black low lights. That mixed with my blonde father gave me the candy floss colour I had to live with. It did make us stand out and she spotted me as I noticed her, flying into my arms and holding me tight. Instant panic mode initiated. My mother did not cry.

"Where is he?"

"He's in with the doctor. He needs surgery on his leg and he's all bruised. He doesn't look like him."

Broken leg and bruises, panic mode settling. I took a breath before looking around seeing the crowded waiting room and knowing we'd be here for a while.

"Mrs Jaeggerjaques?"

"Well at least the doctor can read, that's a good sign." My mother released me and turned towards the one calling her name, the snide comment warranted as my last name was butchered by most but there was a damn good reason why this doctor knew how to pronounce it.

He looked up at me, his eyes wide for a moment before turning to my mother. "Mrs Jaeggerjaques, can you come with me?"

"My son, he needs to come as well." She grabbed my upper arm in a claw grip, as if she wasn't coming back from where he took her.

"Of course," he gestured for us to follow, giving me a glance for a moment. We walked into the curtained area, individual areas with beds in them and probably full to capacity at the moment. We were taken to an actual room where my dad was lying on a bed with his leg in a splint and his face a bit bloody and cut up.

My mother darted to his side but I held back, giving her a moment to berate him in peace, knowing I'd have to deal with the emotional repercussions in a moment anyway. It also gave me a moment with my dad's doctor as well.

"So, Mum says he needs surgery on his leg."

"Yeah, I'm taking him up in about twenty minutes. They're just getting ready for him. It's fairly routine, nothing to be overly concerned about but the break wouldn't heal naturally."

"How've you been? It's been a while." See, I can do subtle. No 'why didn't you call', no 'I thought we were friends?' and definitely no 'love me!'

"Yeah, been busy."

Bitch.

"Are you working Christmas again?"

He nodded, his lips pressed into each other. "Yup, didn't even get Christmas Eve off this year. Might get away tomorrow night though. We'll see how many people crash tomorrow after drinking too much tonight."

"There's the Ichigo Christmas spirit." I got a smile. And it gave me warm fuzzies. I am pathetic.

"Thanks for taking Shi and my sister home last week. Apparently you drive a tank."

"It's no bother, and yeah which is why I should have been nipping to the shop tonight instead of my dad."

He snorted with a smirk. "These things happen. He'll be off his feet for three months or so, depending how stubborn he is. What am I saying he's your dad, he'll be off his feet for a week."

That made me chuckle, noticing that we were both standing with our arms crossed, leaning against the wall side by side. "I get my awesome nature from my mum more than my dad. He's more laid back."

"Good, might actually get healed up then. Look I need to go get ready now; I'll see you after the surgery alright? Are you hanging around?"

"I'll be here till he's sorted, then I'll take my mum home."

"In the tank?"

"In the tank."

 _iiiiiii_

I sat on a very uncomfortable hospital chair with my mum leaning up against me snoozing thinking about that damn man. He had to be funny, and cute, and smart, and gorgeous didn't he? When I met his mother I would have very harsh things to say about setting unbeatable standards. Not that I had any chance of meeting his family at this rate. The midnight hour rolled in, making it officially Christmas and all I had to drink was a polystyrene cup of the shittiest coffee in the world. Oh well it was at least caffeine.

Ichigo came out after three hours, in blue scrubs with his hair all mussed. Yup, cute. He settled next to me with a quiet groan. He didn't say anything for a moment, just sat with his eyes closed. "You going to finish that?"

It took me a moment to realise what he meant, my shitty coffee. "Seriously?"

"I've not eaten for twelve hours, not slept for twenty eight. Seriously."

I handed it over, sloshing it a little on his hand but it wasn't hot. He chugged it down, not losing a drop before he crushed the cup in his hand. "He's fine, all settled for the night on nifty pain killers. Surgery was a breeze for him and he'll make a full recovery. If you or your mum want to speak to the orthopaedic surgeon I can get them for you."

He said it a little too quickly for me and I had to pause and process but I nodded after a moment. "No, it's fine I'll take your word for it. Thank you."

"'s my job." He shrugged, his eyes closed again. "Think we'll ever get some time just to sit and have a conversation when we're not working? Or drunk? Are you still seeing that guy? Kevin was it?"

"Kaien, and no. We broke up a couple of months ago." I detected a little smirk on his lips after I said we'd broken up. "And if you want a conversation then just ask, I'll meet you for a drink or just a coffee. Will even order you two."

He sniggered, stretching up and splitting his scrubs in the middle, a line of tan flesh appearing at his middle. I'd seen him half naked, seen his toned abdomen but the little hint of it was thrilling – pathetic, I know. "Sounds good. Look I've got to go, got another couple of hours before I can crash for the night."

He looked exhausted and I just wanted to stash him away and make him sleep. Possibly tire him out first? Mainly just hold him again. My mum grew restless and woke up with a start, blinking before she focused on Ichigo, him giving her a tired smile. He assured her that her husband was fine and would make a full recovery before he stood up to go. He leaned down to pick up the polystyrene and he slipped something into my hand, looking over his shoulder with a smirk before he walked away.

"What a nice doctor. And so handsome. Why can't you meet someone like that and bring him home?"

I ignored my mother's usual complaint about my single status and glanced down at the thing in my hand, recognising his name with all his fancy letters after it but more importantly, his phone number under it.

 _iiiiiii_

That business card burned a hold in my wallet for a week before I caved, inviting him out for a new year's drink on the second of January. All he requested was that it wasn't tequila.

Now that I could do, taking him along to my dad's whiskey society. My dad had been a member for years and I had an honorary sort of thing where I got member's rates after being the taxi driver for my dad and the other head guys after 'meetings'. I'm sure the whiskeys need sampled but to the point that Monty Python was being quoted all the way home. Apparently my mother is a hamster and my father smells of elderberries. Oh and I'm not the messiah, I'm a very naughty boy. Sigh.

But it was a nice quiet place to talk with good quality booze at reasonable prices. Ichigo sat opposite me on a comfy leather wing chair with his smooth blend in one hand, gazing out the window at his side. I started to imagine having a chair like that in our house with him curled at a fire place with our dog/cat on his knee. Sigh.

It wasn't a date; it was just a getting to know you night out #cough# date #cough#. He was in a grey shirt that left his orange hair his focal point, highlighting it rather than distracting from it. He seemed to be growing it out as it was down the back of his neck, brushing his collar. His fringe was cut short, a little hacked which led me to think he'd done it himself.

Turned out he was pretty much the same age as me, about four months older than me. And he'd always wanted to be a doctor after growing up with a father for a doctor. And it turned out I would never meet his mother as he'd lost her when he was young, him actually being present when she died after they were attacked. That got my hackles up, seeing the hurt in his eyes as he spoke about it. I could easily read the guilt in his eyes but was unable to say anything to help.

I spoke about my family for a while; I was an only child so it didn't take long. My mum wanted to have more but there were complications when I was born to the point that my dad wouldn't let her have another, he wouldn't risk losing her and the baby for a possibility of another child. I didn't miss growing up with siblings but hearing Ichigo talk about his sisters was nice, he was protective of them and spoke about them in a similar tone to when he spoke about Shiori, like a father rather than an older brother.

Shiori was something we could talk about together at least, as long as the mother topic wasn't brought up. I did stray towards it once but he directed it away with ease. He'd been raising Shiori alone since the little one was six and had dealt with the schooling, the growing pains and the puberty with only the support of his sisters. He did mention his father every now and again but it tended to be derogatory comments about his father being unstable and a bit of a loon, mostly said with affection.

The night had to end unfortunately and as we walked out to the taxi rank, to separate taxis the conversation ebbed, Ichigo walking with his hands in his pockets and his head down. We stood together, the silence becoming slightly awkward the closer we got to the front of the taxi queue until he turned to me, still looking down but I could see his bottom lip in-between his lips again.

"I'm not drunk."

I frowned, I knew he wasn't drunk, he'd had the same as me and those whiskeys were not something you drank fast. I didn't get a chance to reply though before he gripped my coat sleeves in his gloved hands, pulling me down slightly before rising to his tip toes and pressing our lips together sweetly. And it was sweet, very sweet so it didn't take me a second to haul him closer, one hand on his lower back and the other cradling his head as I deepened the kiss. I didn't want it to end but we were second from the front of the queue, a taxi beeping his horn at us a moment later.

"I'm not drunk, not this time."

Christmas was over but here was the guy I'd crushed on for a year and a half propositioning me on the street before we got into a taxi. Decisions decisions. "My place?"

The taxi ride was all small glances and clasped hands; Ichigo's other hand roaming my thigh freely. My mind was telling me to slow things down, that I didn't want a quick fuck from this guy but just because it might start that way didn't mean it would end that way right?

I paid the taxi before hauling my date up the stairs, opening my door before pulling him in for another slow kiss, tasting the smooth blend he preferred on his tongue as it touched mine. I led us to the sofa, sitting and pulling him to straddle my lap as we continued to kiss. My hands ran up his thighs, cupping his firm backside for a moment as I shuffled to get more comfortable. His slim fingers were making quick work of my shirt and they soon pushed the cloth to either side, running over my skin and making it goose pimple from the cold in his fingertips.

His mouth transferred to my neck as his hands moved to my belt and I just leaned back, letting the sensations wash over me. I wasn't usually this relaxed with a lover but I was hesitant for a very good reason. If I started this it wasn't going to end until he couldn't feel his legs for a day. I had to make sure this was what he wanted.

"What's wrong, do you not want me?"

I glanced up, seeing him with his own shirt open, his hand hovering over my semi before he gripped it. "You have no idea. Just making sure you want me too."

"Grimmjow I want you."

I moaned out, that was the first time I'd heard him say my full first name and with the whiney needy tone he'd used my patience snapped. Ichigo was on his back a second later, his arms trapped in his twisted shirt over his head and his body on display for me. I ripped his trousers open and off, spreading his legs and settling between them. I palmed him through his trousers as I watched him unhinge. "How do you want me?" I had to ask, it wasn't as if sexual preferences had been discussed that night or at any football match.

Ichigo groaned. "Any way, and if you don't hurry up I'll be having you."

That made me shiver, there was real threat in his voice but I half looked forward to it. "I've never, you know with a guy."

Ichigo sat up, stilling my actions. "You've never been with a guy, you? You're like sex on legs."

I chuckled. "No, I've been with a guy. I meant I've never been _had_. I've always done the taking."

That brought a dangerous light to his eye. "Are you against it? Cos I think that could be a conversation in the near future."

I cocked my head for a moment, was I against it? Hadn't really thought about it. "Not against it."

"Good." His hand ran down my back, into my underwear and right to my ass, touching the little entrance confidently. It felt weird, I'll not lie. Not bad weird, well not really. I tensed up and he felt it. He drew me back into a kiss and ran his other hand down my front, caressing my chest gently. That finger didn't quit though, circling and teasing where only I'd ever touched. And yes, I'd touched. I'm fucking gay, I knew there was a glory spot in there somewhere but it was damn hard to find by yourself. "Relax." Ichigo pulled his finger away, taking his middle finger in his mouth and sucking on it, taking it away and leaving it dripping onto his chest. It went back to my backside and slipped around, dipping in slightly. I had to drop my head onto his chest to deal with what was happening and when he slipped my underwear off I barely noticed. Barely, get it? Then he grabbed our dicks together. Nah, I was not sitting back for this.

"Another time?" I pulled his two hands up and pinned them above his head again, taking our dicks in my bigger hand and squeezing them together. I'm not against sleeping with a guy on the first date but I wasn't ready this time but we were both about to go so I finished us off, getting to see Ichigo's 'o' face before using his cum as a lube to find my own end. And it was a good one. He then snuggled up to me on the sofa and looked like he was going to fall asleep, something I was ready to do but not covered in spunk so I dragged him up. I'd lifted him last time but he wasn't unconscious so I wasn't going to man handle him. Managed to get him into my bathroom before I gave us both a quick wipe down with a face cloth, giving him a peck before taking him to bed. I tossed him a pair of my shorts to sleep in before getting under the covers and pulling him against me. He turned his ass into my groin, holding my arms around him as he settled.

"This is nice."

"When was you're last boyfriend?" I nuzzled at his hair as we started to drift off.

"Oh, I've never had a boyfriend."

 **Had to end it there. And wondering how the hell the men got into bed in this chapter cos it so wasn't planned. This isn't the happily ever after, the mysterious mother figure is still looming...**

 **Go on, review. You know you want to, it's right there. There isn't a next chapter to press yet (or maybe there is if you're reading this in the future...)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember writing first person being this difficult!

Anyway, thanks to all the folks sending me a wee message, liking and following this nonesense.

Oh and to the guest reviewer - it IS a grimmichi, they might dabble both ways but i am a Grimmichi fan girl all the way.

Chapter 5

I didn't really think about what he said that night; only in the morning when I woke up with him still in my arms did I really think about it. The little minx who clearly wanted me as much as I wanted him was potentially new to relationships with men. He certainly wasn't shy, that confident finger questing places no one had ever dared. I was honest when I said I wasn't against having mutual relations but if he thought it was only his way he was wrong. If we were doing this I was having him too.

I also remembered what he'd said about his cooking skills and the little body I clung to that night certainly needed a decent feed making me leave him in the warmth and got and make him some breakfast.

His nose was certainly working as the smell of the bacon and French toast got him into the kitchen in perfect time. He wandered in with his shirt half buttoned over my shorts and looking a bit ridiculous but yeah, gorgeous. I walked over to him, bent down to peck him on the cheek before walking to the couch with both plates, setting mine on my knee before patting the seat next to me. He blushed before heading over towards me, taking the offered plate and sitting at my side.

"Morning,"

"Indeed, did you sleep well?" I watched him for a moment, his mouth stuffed full as he cut more for the next one. He just nodded at me, fork heading to the mouth as soon as it was empty. He really did eat like a starved man; plate finished much before mine though mainly because I kept watching him. He finished with an appreciative noise and sat back with his knife and fork closed. "Hungry yeah?"

"Always; always hungry, always tired. Comes with the job."

"Is it worth it?"

"Ask your dad. Ask the mother of the two kids who were riding the same bike and crashed but still got home for Christmas Dinner."

"I'm asking you."

He sighed. "It's hard but yeah, it's my whole life."

I didn't reply to that, not sure how to tell him that I wanted a part of his life. "Something else I wanted to ask you. You said last night you'd not had a boyfriend, would you mind expanding on that?"

He snorted at me, a half-smile on his face. "Well I've not, I've not had time for any person in my life except for Shi since we've been alone."

"And guys? How long? I mean you clearly liked women at some point to have Shi."

"Yeah, and _she's_ the reason why I'd much rather lie on a hard chest now."

Oh, he'd mentioned the mother and I really really really wanted to ask more but I didn't want the door to that conversation slamming shut. "So, just to reuse you're question from last night, you've never been with a guy?"

"No, I have. With two guys but one wasn't really my idea. I guess you could say they weren't exactly romantic encounters."

I finished and put my plate on the floor, reaching out to him and pulling him over my lap to straddle me like he did the night before. I could feel his balls resting on my closed thighs through the thin shorts he'd borrowed and his ass was barely defended from my hands. "So are you asking me to romance you?" I pushed down gently one his back to bring his lips to mine. It was just a slow gentle kiss that left us both with a smile on our faces.

"Would be nice to be taken care of for a change." He then laid his head on my shoulder so the embrace turned less sexual but I was alright with that.

"Oh, I'll take care of you alright." I meant it as well. It was nice to have him around and he was a nice weight on me.

He did eventually have to go of course; he had a daughter at home with her aunt that needed her dad on one of his few days off. He dressed in his trousers and shirt again, thanking me for the loan of sleep wear before turning to leave; I stopped him obviously wanting to clarify our situation.

"So, are we together?"

He turned a sad smile on me. "And how will that look at school? You dating one of the kid's dads? I think we'll have to just be a casual thing."

Hell no. "I'll sort things at school; I'd like to give this a proper go. I, I really like you." Ok, that was getting uncomfortably close to begging.

He smiled again, this one creeping towards patronising. "And Shiori really likes you too. What happens when we break up and you're pissed at me? Because I guarantee it'll happen, I'll work too long or be too tired to spend time with you and you'll dump me. You think I've been alone all these years because I'm a monk?" He gave me another kiss, stroking a hand down my face. "I like you too but I just don't have time for you."

I let him walk out after that, the kick in my gut he left me with threatening to bring up my breakfast. He didn't have time for me. To be honest I wanted to rewind time and punch him for that heartless comment.

I did not sulk the rest of the day away but I did curse him a bit. I felt a bit cheated and a bit like a scorned woman to be brushed aside like that. At least I knew that we were never going to happen and no matter the mixed signals that the guy sent me from then on, I wouldn't react. He wasn't to be mine. God I really sound like a woman.

 _iiiiiii_

It's a damn good job that that little girl worked her ass off for me because I resented seeing Ichigo even just in her face. Eventually that feeling did fade and I sucked my feelings inside, bundling them away with my other bastard boyfriend's memories until I started to actually be myself again. My friends took me out and I hooked up a couple of times, both times with a hot young guy that let me throw them around a bit. I did like to feel powerful with a partner, not that I was in any way into anything s&m like. I didn't like pain, inflicted on me or on others by me but to have another helpless under you in pleasure; I did get off on that. I do remember walking home after one-night-stand 2 thinking about what it must be like to be on the other side which of course had me thinking of _him._ My biggest regret was that I didn't take him that night because I was worried I might ruin things between us. He ruined them anyway and at least I'd have got sex out of it.

Yup I'd turned into that guy. I wasn't proud of myself but I was at least enjoying myself at the time. It also made the time pass quicker, months flowing past in a blur of reports, nights out and weekends alone. That sucked to be honest, I never brought a guy back to my place again, feeling tainted after making the last guy and awesome breakfast and him basically throwing it in my face afterwards. It was those thoughts that made me decide to move on, get a different place, one with a room for my camera equipment and maybe a couple of workout machines for the weekend. That was something else I was doing, working out far too much. It was my mother that pointed out that I looked swollen. I'd taken it a bit too far.

Of course I couldn't avoid seeing the man altogether, him looking still thin and lean and I took _no_ joy in folding my large arms across my large chest when he looked my way. The fact that it was kinda hard to fold them comfortably told me I needed a new hobby. He was still present at games most of the time and came to parent nights to get Shiori's good report but things were not okay between us. Shiori was the one who mentioned it actually, asking me how her dad had pissed me off so much. I had just responded that I had been tired and that her dad just bore the brunt of it. She didn't believe me but at least she dropped it.

She got good reports in her third year and her fourth year meaning she was nominated to become a prefect in her fifth year, me cheering along with the other teachers and students as she went up on stage to collect her badge at assembly with Ichigo's blush on her face. And seeing her around the school with her blazer on, badge proudly pinned on the lapel was good and reminded me off the little girl who'd stood proudly holding the tag tails high in the air on her first day.

At least I got to have a teacher – student relationship with her. I didn't let my non-relationship with her father affect me beyond a month or two and when she chose me to be her senior mentor I was happy that I could have such an impact on a student, especially a girl. My subject doesn't lean very female heavy which is bollocks considering the female athletes there are in the world so to have her choose a male PE teacher was a big deal and I knew there were several other teachers who would have gladly had her instead of some of the other senior pupils. Not everyone tried so hard in their subjects.

It did mean I had to deal with Renji a bit more professionally than I had been, him being her English teacher again and unhappy with her effort. I had to down play my protective instinct and actually listen to her short comings, and not reply that she was just short. Renji was a good guy however and we managed to work out a plan for Shiori to redo some of her assessment work in her own time as long as it was done in school and supervised. Yup you guessed the supervisor alright. It wasn't like I could help her much and Renji knew it, my weakest subject, after French had been English and apart from supplying a pencil, there was not much I could do.

And Shiori was great about it, not late to the sessions and trying hard, talking at me to work through some things but as I said, there wasn't much I could advise her with beyond basic grammar. And I do mean basic.

It did lead to me and Shiori spending a lot of time together: five hours a week in class, two hours a week in training as well as a couple of hours most weekends at games and now at least an hour doing mentory things which occasionally ended up as a basic chat about life, the universe and everything. I got to find out she liked a guy but wasn't sure if he liked her, then we found out he did, then he got off with another girl so apparently didn't like Shiori enough. I did find her rage amusing and definitely preferred it to the tears I had been expecting when that boy showed his colours. I couldn't do anything except acknowledge that men were pigs and he wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't her father to get outraged at the kid and genuinely, he wasn't good enough for her.

That was when I started to get comments from the staff about how much time I spend with that kid, and there were mutterings that it was _too_ much time. I understood where that came from, hot sixteen year old girl, fit mid-thirties teacher – not as fit as I had been by the way, I toned it down slightly – but not only was she basically still a baby, she had all the wrong parts for me.

It was something I pointed out to Renji when he brought it up.

"Why are you so concerned about this kid?! I mean seriously, since her first parent's night you've been on her case, looking out for her and getting all protective. Please tell me the rumours are just hate mail."

I'd looked amused I'm sure of it from the way his frustration levels grew. "Not only are you questioning my professionalism but you're also questioning my sexuality. You know I'm gay, into cock, ass bandit, dick sucker, a poof, a fairy, erm struggling for more hang on."

"Who has ever called you a fairy?"

"Whatever, even if I was into jailbait she'd need to lose the chest and gain a penis before I'd even look at her like that."

"Sorry man, just looking out for you. Good to know you're secure in yourself. I had a friend who was wavering on the fence for a while, some guy decided to help him make up his mind. As far as I know he's still not let someone get close to him again. Tell me honestly, does it hurt? I mean sorry if this is totally inappropriate or something."

I looked at him for a moment, wondering if there was judgement there but he seemed genuinely curious. "I've never felt it myself but I've also had no complaints." All I got was an eye roll for that comment. "Seriously? Yeah it can hurt. It depends on who you're with and what they're willing to do to help you out. I'm sure there are some asshole guys who are only after their own ends and don't care about their partner cause how the hell can a guy even get hard when he's in pain?"

"Wow, I know I asked so I can't bitch but so not my thing. After Ichigo told me about that douche that took him out and then,"

Ok, I stopped listening cause my blood pressure started to rise. Ichigo had told me that some guy had half forced him; Renji was just confirming it and basically said it was when Ichigo was still confirming himself. After over a year of barely thinking about him he was all that was on my mind, well causing bloody injury in his name anyway. And in anyone's name who'd ever had a decision like that taken from them.

 _iiiii_

So I was pissed on Ichigo's behalf as well as pissed at him. Who says holding a grudge is hard work. It'd been two and a half years since our non-date but hey who's counting.

I may be pissed at her dad but when Shiori didn't come to class one day I wasn't pissed, I was worried. I'd seen her earlier in the day but when it came to hockey lesson, she was missing. I trained the rest of the class, bitching at them for their shoddy passes and their lack of effort as usual but in the back of my mind I was wondering where my star player was, and also wondering if she'd be at training after school that day.

I stopped one of her friends on the way to the changing rooms to ask, for professional reasons as well as a little personal concern.

"Hey, do you know where Shiori is?"

The girl looked up at me, frowning slightly as if she wasn't sure whether to tell me. "She's not feeling well, said she was going to the nurse."

Hmmm, fishy since the nurse required a teacher's note sending you there. "Did her last class teacher send her?"

The girl hesitated, before shrugging and making up another bullshit answer before I let her go. Being a senior class, and a good one, I knew I could abandon them to get changed and leave on time for the last class of the day though I did give one of my colleagues a quick shout before I headed into the main building to check. And surprise surprise the nurse hadn't seen her all day.

If I was a teenage girl trying to skip class where would I go? I had no idea but since I was a PE nut in high school myself, I knew where I hid from teachers: the outdoor track. And things hadn't changed since my time at school it seemed. And yes, girls still cried it turned out. Shit.

She spotted me approaching and I caught the eye roll from meters away, the girl turning away and wiping at her face. Not that it helped anything.

"Hello Miss Kurosaki."

She sighed before answering. "Hey Mr J."

I took a seat next to her, leaning on the fence. "Right kiddo, you've never cut my class before, what's up?"

She looked away from me again, drawing a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "It's nothing to do with school so it doesn't really matter."

"Ok, so what's up outside school, it's not that boy again is it? Cause I can give him a month of detentions for no reason, seriously he'll be too scared to ask why." That at least got a laugh, even if it was a wet one.

"No, it's my dad. Or really it's my mother. She's filed for custody from my dad and he thinks she'll win, thinks I'd be better off with her than him." That brought another bout of tears out, Shiori pulling her knees up and burying her face into them. "And it's not just that I don't know her, it's not that it'll mean moving away, I don't like her. He doesn't like her and she's never even sent me a letter or a card or anything in ten years. I don't know why she wants me now." And that was when she turned into me and started to cry on my shoulder. I knew I was in trouble then.

"Shi, I'm sorry but you can't. I can take you inside, get them to call your dad so you can go home but I can't hold you, even if I want to." I gave her a moment before shifting her physically off me, something that wrenched a bit inside. I cared about the girl alright? Wouldn't you want to wrap your arms around her and hold her?

"Don't call Dad; he's upset enough at this." She sniffed and wiped at her face again, huffing as she leaned on the fence harder.

"Have you any idea what brought this on?"

"My seventeenth birthday is next month. Apparently that means something to my mother and now suddenly she wants a daughter. Do you know why my dad took me away? Did he ever tell you?"

I shook my head, reeling under the information.

"She was mean, she didn't want a baby and she didn't know how to take care of me. She used to cut my finger nails too short with scissors to the point that I used to cry just looking at them. And my hair, if it wasn't neat and brushed she'd grab it and use a comb to untangle it, just drag it through. My dad eventually just cut my hair off, saying he hated to see her hurt me. I only got to grow it when I learned to take care of it myself. Dad's a bit useless with girly stuff. I've still never learned to put on make-up properly."

"So your mum used to basically abuse you but is now filing for custody? Surely since your dad got custody years ago she'd not stand a chance?"

Shiori went quiet for a moment, tapping her fingers on her knee. "He didn't exactly get custody. He just kinda left with me, and she didn't follow."

Ah, shit.

"What if she wins? What if I have to leave here and go and live in that big stuffy house with her horrible brother? I'd have to be a _lady._ " She said that last word like it tasted bitter, which made me snort. "Don't fucking laugh, they're like royalty or something." She blushed after realising she'd sworn at me.

"Hey calm down, what can we do? If there is nothing we can do?"

"Then there is nothing we can worry about." It was what we'd said about her studies. Usually there was something we could do but here I was out of my depth. "They're coming round for a house inspection. We're so going to fail."

That was something I could help with. "Right so let's sort your house. That's easy enough."

"You haven't seen it."

 _iiiiiii_

Wow.

Two people live there.

It was the size of my bedroom. In its entirety. Well that's an exaggeration but not by much. There was a tiny living space that was mainly a couch with a small TV and a kitchenette at one end. There were two doors, one to a teeny shower room and one to a bedroom, clearly made out for a younger girl.

"Nice unicorns."

"Shut up, my dad bought me those. I went through a phase. I don't think he's noticed that I'm out of it now."

"Eh, where does your dad sleep?" I felt like checking for a cupboard under the stairs, if there had been stairs anyway.

She pointed to the sofa, the indescribable brown colour and saggy cushions making it look very uncomfortable. "We used to share a room until I hit high school then he stopped sleeping in there. Said it wasn't fair. He's still got a wardrobe in my room but he doesn't like to go in without permission."

I went into her room properly, looking around at the drab wallpaper, the wobbly wardrobes and the piles of crap lying around. It didn't smell dirty, it was just really messy. And the living room was worse. The only space was the sofa, paperwork and folders piled up at the end of it with a coffee cup on top and an over flowing laundry basket across from it with a mixture of male and female clothes, and a white doctor's coat folded semi neatly on top. To put it mildly it was a disaster.

"Do your Aunts know this is how the place looks?" I knew that at least Yuzu would have done something about it.

"Nope, I always go there cause they've got a spare room. Dad would never ask one of his sisters to sleep on the death trap."

"And your Grandpa?"

"Pops Isshin? God no. Dad would never let him near here. He'd probably make more mess. Look it's not that we're disgusting, it's just that there isn't a lot of room here."

"Your dad's a surgeon right? Can't you guys buy a decent house?" Seriously, I hated housework and I'd roped myself into cleaning a cess pit.

Shiori didn't respond, ducking her head a bit. She was hopping around on hr feet, hands on her hips as she gnawed he bottom lip. "Dad doesn't want to put down an anchor in case we have to move again. We've been here for about six years and this is a step up from the last place."

Shit, I had my work cut out for me. But was I fuck doing it by myself. I held a hand up to the girl, pulling my phone out for reinforcements. "Hey Renji, you know how you said Shiori Kurosaki had improved so much you wanted to reward her? I've got an idea, grab Ikkaku after work and tell him to bring his tools. I need your help."

There really is only so much you can do with a one bedroom shit hole. I filled my truck with important but not vital stuff to store for them just to neaten the place while Ikkaku fixed some of the furniture and Renji helped Shiori clean. His pissed off face put a little spring in my step but both guys were happy enough to help. I had hoped to be away and have left Shiori to explain things to her dad but he caught me putting a box in the back of my truck outside his place, a frown on his tired face.

"Are those my medical journals?"

 **Ooo er, not sure about how this reads any more. Won't be re-writing it but i at least acknowledge that it's hardly my best work. It's amusing me at least. I hope it amuses some of you guys and those it doesn't at least it doesn't offend.**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chose to write for this one! Not sure how i feel about having so many choices... Am not giving up on any. Plan some serious Shifting perceptions work when on christmas holidays!

Phoe  
xxxx

Chapter 6

Oh shit, caught.

I turned towards him; hands empty so I shoved them in my pockets defensively. I didn't have anything to come back with so I just stared back dumbly.

"I asked a very simple question, are those my medical journals and what are they doing in your damn tank?"

"Eh, I was just going to store them for a while." This was not going well.

"Why are you at my house?" We both turned at a sound at the main door, Ikkaku and Renji standing with a box and bag each for my truck. They froze at the sound of Ichigo's pissed tone. "Why are all of you at my house? What the hell is going on?"

His voice was getting louder by the second and I knew I had to calm things down so we could actually speak. "Inside, your daughter can explain and we can do it in private." He didn't look like he was going to move of his own violation so I reached out to take his upper arm, not expecting the massive flinch from my grasp. He backed away before lowering his head and heading inside. I gestured for the two men to put their burdens in my trunk before locking it up and heading in. Ikkaku decided he was going to make a getaway; he didn't have any connection to the man outside of school and didn't have to deal with the fallout from our unasked for help.

Renji walked at my heels, I was grateful he'd not wussed out too and we followed the man into his house. Shiori was packing away the cleaning supplies and turned with a huge grin that did not last when she saw her father's face. "Hi Daddy." Her voice was a bit breathy and very young sounding.

Ichigo didn't say anything at first, glancing round his home to see the changes. The sofa had been plumped the best we could and with the paperwork removed the living room looked more like a living room. The kitchen was looking much better after a decent clean but the main changes had been in the bedroom which weren't immediately apparent.

The silence was uncomfortable and me and Renji exchanged glances, wondering if Ichigo was about to blow up or storm out. I glanced over at Shiori, hoping she'd be able to handle her dad but she looked about as terrified as one could be. So I knew I'd have to tackle the beast.

"Ichigo,"

"Renji, I take it Mr Jaeggerjaques asked you here?" The man in question nodded with his rusty eyes wide. "I guess thanks for the help but would you mind leaving us to talk? I can already guess what's happened here."

"Eh, alright. Don't be a stranger alright, you're not alone here." He gripped Ichigo's elbow before he headed for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. "Good luck Grimm."

That left three, Grimmjow starting to shuffle his feet after being cut off and basically ignored. "Shi, go into your room please."

"But Dad, it's not Mr J's fault. I asked him to help."

"Shi, do as I've asked."

"But Dad, you can't tell him off. He's been there for me all year, he was there for me today when I was upset and he helped us clean up this place."

"Shiori, go to your room." Ichigo was starting to lose his temper.

Shiori moved over to in front of me, as if she had to protect me from her father with her five foot four frame. Her hands came back and gripped my shirt to keep me close. "No, I won't let you. You've been pushing him away for years and he's still been there."

"Shiori,"

"NO! He's amazing, he cares for me, he cares for you, even though you're an ass to him. I WON'T let you yell at him for just helping. Daddy I love him, he's the best guy in the world."

Ok, that could've come out better. Ichigo's face paled and he looked between us as if he was thinking along the same lines as those awful rumours at work.

"Not like that, ew." She was facing away from me but I guessed her face showed her revulsion from the wry smile on Ichigo's face.

"Thanks Shi." Ew?

"I'm not going to yell at him, or throw him out. I'd just like to speak to him without having a parrot joining in. Please?"

Shi squeezed her hands tighter, her body closer to mine for a second. I gripped her shoulders gently, bending down to speak gently to her. "I'll be fine; you don't have to protect me from your dad."

She turned and loudly whispered back to me. "Do you want to make a code word just in case? I can come back out?"

I chuckled, gripping her a little tighter before letting her go to her room; she paused at the door to give us a glance.

"No eavesdropping." All her father got was an eye roll before she closed the door. Ichigo turned to me and started to walk closer to me, making me think that perhaps he did plan to hurt me. I didn't expect him to wrap his arms around my shoulders and bury his face into my neck, light sobs moving his body.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him close and holding him against me. It felt good.

"Thank you; I don't know what she's told you but thank you."

"Shi was really upset, I had to help."

"Just to help her?"

I loosened my grip and he fell back slightly, not out of my grip mind you. "Well I thought you didn't have time for me." His face dropped and I used a finger to raise his chin again. "You never asked me for my opinion."

"Why? Why do you stare at me so much? Why don't you give up on me? I'm selfish, and busy, and overworked and never there and will most likely break your heart."

"Then don't. Just don't. You've seen me stare? Cos I want you, I have done since you stood in my classroom, bitching at me for not letting your little girl on my team. And I'm not some chick to bitch at you for not being home to make my god damned dinner."

Ichigo tucked his head again, letting me cling to his slim body. "Thank you for helping fix this shit hole."

"Is what Shi told me true? That her mother is trying to take her away?"

Ichigo's grip got tighter. "Shiori's mother wants to present her to society or some other archaic bullshit now that she's seventeen, which means all sort of parties and get togethers."

"So she wants a little doll to parade in front of her friends?" I loosened my grip again, Ichigo standing straight and taking hold of my hand. He pulled me over to the sofa and flopped onto it, the thing creaking when he landed. I got pulled down as well and then I pulled him in to me and enjoyed him snuggling up.

"I honestly don't know. The woman I was engaged to wasn't like that. She changed after she had Shiori, got meaner and didn't seem to care about us anymore. It's one of the reasons I left in the first place. But now this?"

I wasn't sure how to bring the next part up as I didn't want to shatter the relaxed cosy atmosphere. "But, why did you say to Shiori that she'd be better there then? That's one of the reasons why she got so upset. So what if that bitch wants her back, she's less than a year from her majority, no one in the country is going to make a kid move when she's settled, safe and working towards her major exams. Plus, you're a doctor, how much better a parent can you get?"

"One that doesn't work seventy plus hours a week. One that doesn't pawn the child off on extended family."

"Family that loves and cares for her. Have you any idea the kind of life some kids have in this world? Some kids go home to nothing, not even a bed on the floor. Some go home to drug addicts sleeping in their room, having to go to school with nothing to eat because they are too scared to wake their alcoholic parents after a binge night. Shiori is a damn good kid only because she has a support system behind her that works. And no one is going to be able to say otherwise." I planted a kiss on his head and felt his arms hold me closer.

"I don't feel like a support system. I feel like a complete failure. Look around." He gestured at his crummy home with the faded wall paper and cramped spaces.

"I see a warm home, and a father so worried about losing his daughter, he'd rather give her up voluntarily. Out of interest, why the hell are you living here when you're a surgeon?"

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, nuzzling my neck for a second before he sat up. He turned his back to the arm rest and sat with his legs laying over mine. I rested my hands on them, turning slightly towards him.

He was clearly reluctant to start and when he did, I didn't blame him in the slightest. He described his upbringing as frugal and minimalist, his dad not earning a huge amount with his local family clinic. It did mean Ichigo was used to living with less and eating less but he was adamant he never went hungry growing up. I already knew his mother died when he was younger and his dad raised him and his two sisters but he told me a little more about them. His bat shit crazy dad, his football crazy sister and the sweet twin I'd taken home the night of Shiori's concert years ago. When he'd left his fiancé he'd had no choice but to come back to his home town to get the help he needed with a child when he was still training to be a doctor. He spoke mainly about his life after leaving his fiancé, who at that point was still unnamed and described him working mostly night shifts to try and get some time with his still young girl before he missed it all.

"You don't know what it was like for that first few years. I had nothing, and I couldn't rely on my dad to support me, he was still paying for the two girls in school. I had to camp out in the living room for a week before I managed to rent out a cupboard in a guest house for a few months. Me and a six year old Shi living basically in each other's pockets. It was hell. I saved every penny I could and eventually we managed to get our own place, but it was a studio. At least it was our own toilet, that was hell, the thought of leaving her sleeping just because I needed to loo and then worrying about not getting back in. We actually got chucked out of that place because of my unsociable hours. I crashed on a friend's floor for three months with Shi living at dad's and I hated it. She'd been mine and only mine for years and to be away from her, even with her close and safe was hell."

He didn't notice because he was talking towards his knees, but Shiori had pushed her door open a bit and was sitting on the floor just inside, listening to everything he was saying.

"She's amazing, I know you know that but honestly I don't know where I'd be without her. Probably married and working somewhere private, probably with an overpaid specialism that I hated."

I glanced over at the girl, hoping Ichigo didn't notice. "I take it Shiori was a little surprise."

"She was a gift." I was so glad he didn't say otherwise. "When her mother told me I was so happy, until I saw her face. Well her brother's face actually. Sex before marriage is not popular with that family. Fortunately for me, abortion is equally wrong and she was stuck with being pregnant. I'd hoped she'd come round to the idea, perhaps the hormones would mellow her or seeing the little one's face but no, she resented the loss of her waistline, the sleepless nights due to heartburn and every other little pregnancy niggle just made things so much worse. She didn't deal with the baby much; we had 'staff' for that sort of thing." Ichigo snorted as he spoke. "Did you know that it isn't a man's place to change a baby? Or to feed one? Quiet play is alright but apparently horsey rides are not. And at all times the child is to be well presented. Always. And the clothes! Urgh, the satin monstrosities that she was supposed to sleep in? The damn rustle would have kept me awake let alone the horrible feel of the material."

I loved hearing his indignation at the expectations. It spoke volumes about how he felt about his baby girl. "Shi told me her mother hurt her as a young child, cut her finger nails too short and tugged her hair."

Ichigo folded his lips in, biting down before he spoke. "Yeah, I was sitting down with Shi when she was two? Two and a half maybe; we were going to make something or draw something; I honestly can't remember. Anyway I pulled out a bunch of stuff, including a pair of scissors which made her cry, instantly and try to sit on her hands. I figured out quickly what had happened and put the scissors away. I took her chubby little hands and kissed her fingers individually, seeing the redness and the too short nails properly for the first time. I threw the nail scissors out and bought nail clippers. Shi still prefers them don't you love?" He spoke a little louder, turning his head and giving her a warm smile through the crack in the door. He got a squeak back before the door slammed shut, making him chuckle.

"As for the hair, I just chopped it off at her neck. Roughly as hell probably but I caught Rukia yanking a bone comb through wet snarls, knowing there wasn't any give to it and Shi was sitting so still. I still don't know what Rukia said to her to make her sit and take the punishment and Shi doesn't remember now but it makes me so mad that she hurt my baby physically as well as emotionally."

"And this is exactly what you tell your lawyer. And the house? You never did say why you don't live in some swanky apartment or a nice house."

"We ran away, literally in the middle of the night. I didn't know if we were going to be followed or arrested. How was I supposed to put so much money into bricks if I had to run again? Thinking back it was stupid but I've been putting sixty percent of my wage into savings since she was six, saving to live off if I had to run somewhere new, savings for her. Where I sleep doesn't matter."

I digested that for a moment, gazing at him and taking in his features. He looked so tired and stressed that I had to pull him in again, this time connecting out lips for a second. "It matters to me. Look this is insane but, I've got two spare rooms. One has a bed in it; the other would take Shiori's. I'm not asking you to move in but come and stay some times. I can watch Shi, not that she needs it at seventeen but she wouldn't be home alone and you'd have a bed to sleep in."

"I basically tell you to fuck off on our first date and now you want to live with me as a roommate?"

"Well, second date. The first one you were completely drunk and felt me up on my sofa. And no, I don't want to be your room mate. I want to be your boyfriend; the bedroom for you would just be for show."

Ichigo's face lit in a pretty blush, that bottom lip disappearing behind his teeth. "I don't deserve you. You've just heard what you're getting involved with and you're still interested?"

"Sweetheart, I'd have you right here on this piece of shit sofa if your baby girl wasn't listening in. I want to try at least. Shi's only got three more months as my student, how about we see till then and we can decide?"

The answer I got was in the form of a very nice kiss, with a little bit of tongue. I'd forgotten his taste, genuinely. And it had been months since I'd had a kiss I actually wanted.

 _iiiiiii_

Three months is nothing when I compare it to the years I'd been waiting for this guy. We did go out a couple of times a month, working round his shifts and my school hours was fun but at least Shiori could be left for the evening at her age. Left at my house I want to point out since I had satellite and on demand movies. And free evening calls.

Good points about these dates? He didn't tell me I wasn't worthless, which was nice. We got to kiss and touch a little, which was very nice. He wore those damn skinny jeans every time which showed off that ass to perfection. Mmmmm

Bad points? Those damn jeans stayed on.

Apart from a little over the clothes petting we went no further. I did get the occasional under the shirt grip of his thin but hard body but never anywhere I could take the shirt off or loosen those pants. He found it amusing but also a little frustrating, which was reassuring. I didn't want to just be a sex starved perv.

It was round about Shiori's final exams that I got the full story of his first male encounter, us staying in for a date while Shiori was studying in her room at my house. Her unicorn free room.

Anyway, he'd found he had more time after his internship was over and had tried a bit of dating. He'd dated a couple of cute girls but had clearly had his head turned from the soft mounds to the hard planes of a man's chest. Problem was, as a lot of men found, if you're used to being the 'man', how to approach another? I hadn't had this problem, I was a cock man from the start and hadn't every really wanted soft and squishy. So he met up with friends of friends, was set up on dates which he hated until he met someone on his own. Someone who clearly didn't know what NO meant. Ichigo hadn't been ready, he'd only met the guy a couple of times but he'd been a little drunk and allowed himself to be led to the other man's place. There he'd discovered the nasty side of male sex, the big thing going the wrong way side. And it would have hurt.

I had plans to make sure I changed his mind about taking; I wanted to show him was it was like to make love to a man.

Yup, I said love. I loved him. Think I had done for years. Hadn't told Ichigo yet at that point as we were still early on but it was coming. Hehe, sorry, couldn't help it.

The day after that house date I had marking to catch up on, meaning I was stuck at work till late. Shiori had a key to my place so I wasn't worried about her but I knew if Ichigo got home and I wasn't there he'd feel uncomfortable and head back to his shit hole, I mean home. I had decided to take the rest of my port folios home when there was a knock at the door, it opening before I could call out. My desk was at the door end of the room so I just had to turn my head, my glasses falling to the end of my nose as they did annoyingly from time to time. They were just for reading so I got a clear view over them of the well-dressed gentleman standing in the portal, long black hair falling over his shoulders and laying neatly on his impeccable suit jacket. Compared to my school polo shirt and tracksuit bottoms he looked very well presented.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques?"

It said it on the fucking door. "Yes, and you are?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I believe you are in some sort of a relationship with my brother-in-law. My sister has put up with her husband's nonsense for long enough and I am here to put an end to it."

 **Well, don't know how this one reads cos apart from a quick spell check haven't read it over. Oops, don't do that guys! Anyway let it rip (always get such good responses when I fuck up)**

 **No seriously i will read this and fix anything that needs it, just wanted to get it up when i was motivated! Thanks for reading folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a while for this one as well. Oh well I'm doing my best.

Thanks everyone who has reviewed this, and thanks for all the positives telling me that this nonsense isn't quite as bad as I thought. It has been interesting to write in first person again but I have no plans to repeat the process anytime soon. The smexy part is especially hard to write in someone's POV. makes me blush!

Phoebe, signing out  
xxxxxx

Chapter 7

I used to have anger issues, _used to_ , honestly; seriously though it was bad. I'd launch myself at people who annoyed me like a jungle cat, and I'd be the one who walked away smiling. Yeah I had the odd bump and scrape, the worst I got left me with a scar on my chest but even then it healed quickly. I won't go into the worst I gave, wouldn't want to admit to any unsolved crimes.

Anyway, I worked on my anger, going to judo classes helped, and track, and swimming, and basketball. That along with my favourite club, football left me too exhausted to get into any trouble. I had good coaches looking out for me and keeping me on the straight and narrow and I repay them now by doing the same with the teenage idiots I now work with and it's given me a wad of sensitivity towards some who look like they're just out for trouble.

The angry young man I was would have had that idiot pinned to the wall when he first walked in. By the time this well dressed gentleman had finished speaking, the young angry me would have knocked his teeth out. But not me, I managed to just grit my teeth and listen to the slander about the man I was in love with. The other seemed to be waiting for me to say something and my hesitation was annoying him, shame eh?

"Can I assume now that you have been informed about the legalities of the situation that you will concede your attachment?"

I stood up, a frown on my face as I turned to the man spewing the big words my way. "I apologise sir, you have been misinformed." See, I can use big words too. He was frowning by that point and I admit I liked it when I stepped a bit closer meaning he had to crane his neck back a bit to continue looking at me.

"Are you not the Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques in a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki? Then I must apologise for the mistake."

I held a hand up as he turned to leave. "No, that part you've got spot on."

"Then I am unsure of the mistake. Regardless, the relationship must stop."

"No."

That threw him, I had to fight a smirk down as his stoic, cardboard expression broke. He flustered for a moment before calming himself. "He is a married man."

"And?" You know that bit was actual fun. I could wind this guy up all day! I folded my arms over my chest and leaned my ass on one of the desks. "Can I ask a question now? What was your point? What did you actually expect to happen here? You say they're married, fine but he still left her. He walked away and is under no obligation to return unless he wants to. And his little girl is included in this point. Leave them alone."

"My niece belongs with her mother."

"You have no family with that girl so don't claim it now. Could you even pick her out of a crowd?"

"Mr J!" The door opened into Mr Kuchiki making him jerk forward and we both turned to see the girl we were just discussing in the entry. "Oops, sorry Mr J, I didn't know you had a meeting. Can you tell Dad I'm going to be out for dinner? My phone's dead but I'll try and charge it up."

I gave the girl a smile before nodding. "No problem kid, call for a lift if you want."

"No probs, thanks." She turned slightly to the stranger in the room saying "I am sorry for interrupting," before dashing away again.

"See, that hardly looked like a loving uncle and niece there, did it?"

"That was Shiori?" I hadn't really looked at the man while Shiori was in but then the shock on his face concerned me.

"Yes, all five foot 4 of hyper teenager. Is everything alright?"

"She looks just like her." He held a hand to his chest and lowered his face for a second.

"Like her mother?"

"No, like her mother's sister, my wife. The hair, it's different and she's slightly taller but her face, she could be Hisana's." The man's hand travelled to his mouth.

Alright, so I pictured beating him up earlier but now I wondered if I should be offering a shoulder to cry on or a hug. And I had to do some sorting in my head, clearly this guy wasn't Shiori's mother's blood brother, he was her brother in law, did that still make her his niece?

"She's a great kid, Ichigo's raised her well. And he'll fight for her."

"He should, if she's anything like my wife then she's a diamond."

"Do you and your wife have children?"

He turned from me completely, his head shaking fiercely. "No, we didn't manage to have any before she passed."

Aw shit. Crying teenage girls I struggle with but at least I can kind of understand it, an upset adult male who was older than me? No clue.

"She was a wonderful person and I've always taken care of her sister, treated her like she was my own ever since. She is, _not_ her sister but I will always be there for her."

"Even if she was wrong?"

He turned back round, tear free thankfully but his eyebrows were knitted together. "About what?"

"Well for a fact Ichigo told me they were only engaged, I'm not saying he told me the truth but I've known him for nearly six years so I'm going to believe him over you. Another thing is that Ichigo left _because of her_. He didn't just decide to leave, didn't just fall out of love with her, he escaped her."

"I have never been able to gain a reasonable explanation for him leaving, she claimed they fought but would be able to reconcile."

"After ten years? He left because to _protect_ his baby girl. Look this isn't my story to tell, I can already sense the ass kicking he'll give me for even speaking to you. You need to speak to Ichigo and sort this out. I can promise you he'll not go back on his own violation. I think the fact that he's sleeping with men now might contribute to that." This ass didn't need to know I hadn't had sex with Ichigo yet. "And on top of that, stop the child snatching stuff as well. She's seventeen, no judge on the planet will relocate a safe, happy, healthy seventeen year old to a mother who's been absent for ten years. And that is an official stand point; I spoke to our child protection officer, who is only a phone call away if you want to clarify it."

"Seventeen?" He was clearly shocked.

"Uncle of the year award, honestly."

"I am sorry to bother you; I perhaps did not have all the facts I needed before I came here. Please do not take anything I have said in any negative way after this."

"Would you like to meet your niece? I'll have to okay it with Ichigo but if you would like it, I'm sure we can work something out."

"He will never allow me to see her. We did not have a positive relationship."

"Do you want one?" I hoped I wasn't promising flying pigs but Ichigo was a committed man who adored family. This man craved a family, I could see it in his automatic distance from everything yet he hurt when he saw Shi's face. Plus he seemed like a guy who'd had a bit of a hard time of it and I could sympathise.

 _iiiiiiiiii_

Well pigs _can't_ fly, did you know that? Ichigo was not impressed when I spoke to him later that night, thankfully Shiori didn't return sharp to witness her dad telling me off.

"Why did you even _speak_ to him?"

Yup, I felt the blame too. "Ichigo, he walked into my classroom when I was working, spouting off that your _wife_ wanted you to go home."

" _Wife?"_

"That's what he said; you have to stop this 'nonsense' and go home to your wife." We were in my kitchen, dinner going cold on the plates as we argued. I should have known better, Mum always said to not bother Dad with things until _after_ he ate. Apparently the reaction to the price of her new shoes reduced if he wasn't hungry.

"What nonsense? My job, me leaving?" Ichigo was pacing, hands flailing occasionally and his usual scowl was more pronounced.

"No, I think it was more the cock up the ass stuff he was meaning." I loved the blush that covered Ichigo's face when sex stuff was mentioned. I stood with my arms crossed, leaning against the kitchen counter. I was tired after a day of work and too hungry for a row but knew it had to be done now we'd started. At least I'd shocked Ichigo into silence for now; I could then get my point across. "What do you know about your brother in law?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, pulling a bit on his hair with his hands on his head. "We _were never married!_ Honestly we only got engaged because she fell pregnant and then she didn't want to get married with a bump so we put it off, and off and off. And I don't know that man. Rukia was almost afraid of him. They didn't spend any time together apart from formal affairs where they would be so squeaky around each other it was uncomfortable. All I really know about him is that he's loaded, lost his wife and has had a stick up his ass since."

I reached out the next time Ichigo drew close and pulled him into my arms. He did fight at first but conceded after a moment, laying his head on my collar bone. "He's hurting; you didn't see the way he stared at Shiori." Ichigo struggled then to get away, pulling his head up with his fiercest scowl yet directed at me. "No, still talking here. She came by my classroom when he was there to tell me she was going out with friends, she didn't speak to him, didn't interact with him past a quick apology for interrupting. I thought he was going to break down. Did you ever meet his wife?"

Ichigo snuggled back down again and shook his head against my body. "No, she died before I met him. I knew Rukia at school but didn't know her family till later. I remember her sister dying, she was upset obviously but I hadn't met her."

"Your daughter is her double apparently."

"Rukia never mentioned anything about that, obviously now that Shi's all grown up she'd look like the woman Byakuya knew, but Rukia would have known the child."

Uh oh, I saw where this was going and I instantly saw one ending to this: he goes back to console the poor woman who couldn't bear to hold her dead sister's double, leaving me all alone. But with no reason to be upset because I'd _helped_ bring them back together, good job Grimm.

"Unless she did see it, and that's why she hated her so much." Oh and he came to the conclusion alone, may as well punch me now. "That fucking bitch." Oh, so not exactly as I saw it.

My confusion must have shown on my face as I didn't have a clue what was wrong which gained me a half grin from Ichigo. He pressed himself up onto his toes to give me a soft kiss, the smile widening on his face as he drew away again. "Her baby looked like her sister, two people she is supposed to love and she was cruel to them. She was cruel to an innocent child and her sister's memory; I could have forgiven postnatal depression but that, I just can't." Ichigo held me tighter, his head going back on my chest. I held him back as tightly and laid my face in his soft hair. It tickled my nose a bit but it didn't bother me.

"So you're not leaving me to go back her then?" I had to ask.

"No, think I'll stay. Kinda want to try that cock in ass stuff with you." I could only imagine his face when he said that, he'd be bright red but I appreciated the joke, and anticipated the action as well.

"I don't want to spoil the mood but just to go back to Byakuya again; do you think you could find some part of you that would allow him to meet Shiori? I know it's a connection that you don't want but she is eventually going to have questions about her mother and you'll have to face them. Perhaps if her uncle was on our side it might help? He's not going to press for the custody anymore or anything else legal."

"I don't want that woman near Shiori."

"Me neither, but maybe having another guy in her life would help? I'm not asking you to marry the guy, just give him a chance."

Ichigo snorted, snuggling in. "Like I'd marry him."

I kept quiet as I didn't want to scare him away but I sincerely hoped he meant he only didn't want to marry Byakuya, not that he was against marriage altogether.

"Shiori said when she'd be home?" Ichigo's hands stopped gripping my clothes tightly and started trailing down my sides, goosebumps forming under my polo shirt. At the bottom he drifted them up, gently stroking my skin and making me shiver.

"Just that she'd be out for dinner."

"You hungry right now?" Ichigo lifted his head and looked up at me, his hands running down and easily into my tracksuit trousers, holding my backside and squeezing gently.

"Oh yes, dinner can wait." I ducked my head a bit, catching his bottom lip between my teeth before kissing him firmly. I lowered my hands to his thighs, lifting him easily into my arms. I smirked at him when his legs automatically wrapped around me. "Now, about that cock in ass stuff?"

 _iiiiiii_

I had considered carrying Ichigo to our bedroom but he wriggled a bit, pushing me back until I dropped him, his head down again. I stopped in the hall, the bedroom door just to side and pinned him to the wall gently. "Talk."

"Cock in whose ass?" Well it was direct anyway.

I leaned closer and pecked him gently on the cheek. "I don't care." Alright, that wasn't exactly true; I ached to be the one in him but would never force the issue. And I really wasn't against trying the other way as long as it was him. My lips trailed along his cheek until they reached his neck, Ichigo tilting his head just right so I could suck on his skin gently.

"I just, I want you."

I liked his voice breathless when I was the one stealing his air. "Then take me." His hands were on my shoulders, fingernails digging in through my shirt. They dug in even deeper when I sank my teeth into his shoulder, his back arching and pressing his front into me.

"No, I want you to take me."

That drew almost a growl from me, my arms holding him closer as I buried my head into his shoulder, my lips still mapping out the skin they could reach. When it became not enough I ripped his t-shirt off him to I had more access. I pulled him up again, pressing his back firmly against the wall as his legs wrapped around me again. "Are you sure?" My mouth was pretty full already, his skin to damn tasty but I had to ask.

"Just, don't hurt me."

I stopped assaulting his nipple for a moment to look up at him properly. I could see a trace of fear in his eyes and I wanted to chase it away forever. "Babe, it's not supposed to hurt. Let me show you how it's done properly." I kept him in my arms this time when I started to move, toeing my bedroom door open more and carrying him in.

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" He was smirking when he said it so I knew he was joking.

"Well, you'll be a bit full of me in a minute." I dropped him onto our bed before removing my work polo, throwing it to the side then crawling over him. His chest was warm when I rested mine on it, his hands warm when they wrapped around my side. He chuckled as we kissed, the pace slowing for a moment to enjoy the feeling. My body was gently lowering itself and when my groin touched his and felt his interest against mine I ground down, drawing a slight gasp for me to swallow.

I broke away, reaching down and undoing Ichigo's jeans to pull them off his long legs. As usual, his underwear caught on them since they were so tight and came down as well. I had no complaints as it meant I got him naked that much quicker. We'd slept in the same bed many times over the four months we'd then been together, but always in pjs or at least boxers. To see him completely naked and laid out on the king-size bed was a treat I planned to remember for a long time.

Ichigo sat up and ran his soft lips along my jaw line, his fine boned hands reaching for the elastic waist on my bottoms. Finding it easily, he pushed it passed my ass, his mouth lowering as he moved the trousers down. He eventually slunk to his knees at my feet; his nose rubbing at my hip bone as he finally got my tracksuit down. I stepped out, Ichigo tossing it away before he pressed a kiss just to the side of my cock, making it jump slightly and tap him on the cheek. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, the look hot and full of naughty thoughts before he ran his tongue over my end, his hand reaching up to hold me still. That hand gripping my dick at the base became the only thing holding me down. His mouth descended on me, those soft lips wrapped around me and slowly sank down. His mouth was stretched around me and his tongue pressed against my length as he moved and all of it made my brain melt. Standing there with my head back I felt closer to heaven than I had ever in my life. I almost wish it never had to end but I knew there were better feelings close, ones I wanted to share with this man. Though he did seem to be enjoying gobbling me down is his soft moans were anything to go by.

I stroked a hand through his hair to get his attention and he looked up at me, mouth still spread around me. That very nearly had me cumming on the spot. I stroked a bit harder, pulling his head off me gently but he didn't let go with his hand. I sank to the floor in front of him, his hand breaking away so as not to hurt me and I pulled it around my shoulder, dragging him in for a kiss. He was small enough that when I put my hands under his arms, it didn't take too much effort to lift him onto the bed behind him. He perched on the end and watched with wide eyes as I returned the favour. His cock was hard and proud as I devoured it, lapping up the salty precum with relish. I'd sucked my fair share of dicks before him but it seemed like Ichigo's was the tastiest. I had supressed my gag reflex years ago and could swallow a dick down painlessly, something that shocked Ichigo who yelped when my throat closed around him. I glanced up to make sure he was okay and smirked around my mouthful at the dazed look on his face. I lavished lots of attention on Ichigo's dick, hoping to send him to heaven and back before we moved on and I felt him relax more and more the longer I spent on him. I broke away after a moment, planting a kiss on his bell end before I stood to grab something out of my bedside cabinet, returning to my knees at his feet a second later. I showed him the bottle, his eyes wide as he nodded. I pulled him in for a kiss, laying him back and lying over him on the bed in between his legs. Our cocks lay together and I gripped them both and gently stroked them. Breaking the kiss to look into his eyes before I progressed I saw he was still a little afraid.

"I promise I'll stop if you say. Please let me show you how this should feel."

His shaky nod was all the answer I got. I kissed him again, pulling one of his legs up gently onto the bed, knee bend and pointing to the ceiling. I lifted my body a bit before slinking to the floor again, licking down Ichigo's cock which made him jerk a bit. I sat back on my heels to look at him for a moment, stroking my cock lightly to relieve some tension. His balls were sitting high which left his ass in view with his leg up. I slicked up a few of my fingers with the lube, sitting it where I could find it easily before I used my dry hand to grip Ichigo's dropped thigh. I pushed it to the side gently, opening him up more before I gently circled the little muscle with my middle finger. He jerked more strongly but my hand on his thigh kept him still. I shushed him quietly, laying my cheek on the thigh as I continued to touch and rub at the pucker. A little pressure was all it took to push through the first ring; Ichigo's breath catching as my long finger slowly breached him. It was so hot inside that I closed my eyes, pulling my finger back slowly before just as slowly pushing it all the way back in. After a couple of passes I started bending it gently, twisting my wrist to finger all round inside. Hot, wet, and tight was all my mind could process but I was able to hang on to the fact that I was doing this for a purpose, to show Ichigo love.

The next time I pulled my finger back I threaded my index alongside it, pushing both in. Then they crooked round Ichigo let out a garbled noise, something between a groan and a soft scream. I jerked me head up, thinking I'd hurt him but he was lost in the feeling, his hands pulling on his own hair. Happy that he was enjoying himself I continued, pulling his dick into my mouth as I fucked his ass with my fingers. I got more of those noises out of him as I continued which made me speed my fingers up, pushing a bit harder each time to see how he liked it. His other leg lifted, perching on the edge of the bed like its partner and he started to gently thrust up, moving himself on my fingers as well as in my mouth. That drew a groan out of me which vibrated down his dick. I pulled my fingers out and pushed the first three together, making a triangle before pushing it in, Ichigo sitting up on his elbows as he watched me move. I stared into his eyes as I got my three fingers deep into him, his eyes nearly closed and a deep red flush over his face and upper chest. He arched his back as my fingers moved in and out and he flung his head back when I started to bend them. I let go of his dick and stood to lay on him once more, his knees pressing hard on my sides as I continued to finger him. I stopped for a second, hooking on of his legs over my shoulder so I could reach his ass more comfortably.

There was only so long I could torture him for however before I felt like I was going to combust. I gently drew my hand out and sank down to grab the lube from the floor. I was back over him within a heartbeat, my cock slicked up and my mouth pressed to his. I sat up fractionally to look him in the eye, giving him on last chance to change his mind. He nodded at me, reaching up and gripping my hair in one of his hands. I held my self tightly at the base, determined not to white out just by pushing in. It was too hot, too wet and too tight at first, my head dropping to his shoulder as I supressed the instinct to thrust hard. I moved slightly, trying to relieve the discomfort and tension slightly but I froze when he cried out. He was pulling painfully on my hair which stopped all attempt at moving. "Did I hurt you? God, I am so sorry." I went to pull out, holding my hilt and withdrawing slowly. His free leg hooked at my ass, pulling me back fast which ended at a jolt as I sank all the way in.

"Not sore, amazing. Don't you dare fucking stop."

I grinned down at him, pulling out gently before pushing back in. Well it started gently. It did not stay that way. My head was tucked at Ichigo's shoulder, his hand then holding me close rather than gripping my hair. His mouth kept releasing small sounds of pleasure and surprise as I moved over him.

It was never going to be an epic session. I had waited too long for this and it had been too long for Ichigo so when I felt myself growing close I used a hand to pull Ichigo over first. He threw his head back as he went, not quiet and calm at all but loud and wordless. His hand at my head became more like a claw but I didn't care, feeling the warm splatter hit my torso before I moved both my hands to his hips and gripped them tightly, stroking myself to my end inside him.

Neither of us moved for a while afterwards, myself slowly softening inside him but not able to move just yet. All of my energy had gone and I was probably squashing the man I loved under me but there was nothing I could have done about it for the next second or so.

"I love you."

It was said softly and I paused for a moment, making sure that was exactly what Ichigo had said. I looked into his eyes for a moment, watching the smile spread over his face. I'm assuming my face must have told him I didn't hear him because he said it again, louder this time.

I pressed a strong kiss on his lips, smiling as I felt real tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I really was turning into an old sap. "I love you, so much."

 _Iiiii_

Shiori came home at about eight o'clock, Ichigo and me sitting down to our reheated dinner while dressed in our pj's.

"Hey Dad, Grimm. Bit late for dinner isn't it?" She threw herself down next to her dad, snagging a chip off the side.

"Yeah, we were busy." Ichigo's face flushed even as he said it. He'd be rubbish at poker.

"Busy? With what?" Shiori glanced at me, her face thankfully showing innocence and no sign she could read her father's expression.

"We were talking about your Uncle Byakuya. He was the man in my classroom earlier." I wanted to change the subject anyway and it was as good a time as ever. And yes, Ichigo and I had finished the discussion about Byakuya and had decided to give him a chance if Shiori was up for it.

Her eyes widened, shrinking into her dad suddenly like she was about to be ripped away. "I'm not going; I'm not going with him." She turned to her dad, tears in her eyes as she begged to stay. "Please Daddy, don't make me."

I grabbed Ichigo's plate before it ended up on the floor. He dropped it and grabbed his daughter, holding her close and stroking her hair. "No love, not ever. And he's dropped the custody plea as well so you're not getting away from me. He would like to meet you though. You reminded him of his wife and he just wants to know you. But it's up to you, if you don't want to then it doesn't happen."

"And my mother? Will she be there?"

Ichigo glanced over at me but all I could do was shrug back. "No, not at first and not ever if that's what you want. Why don't we just play it safe and see what happens."

Shiori nodded, tucking herself closer and Ichigo held her just as tight. "And you guys? Are you alright now?"

Ichigo glanced at me, smiling widely, scowl fully gone. "We're good. You got plans this weekend?"

Shiori shook her head, tilting it back to glance over at me for a moment. I shrugged before shanking my own head and turning back to Ichigo.

"Good, then we can pack that piece of crap flat up finally and get everything back here. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Move here for always?" Shiori glanced between both of us, excitement on her face.

"Yup, we can get your unicorns and get them in place." That gained me a scowl which only drew a laugh from me, Ichigo chuckling as well.

I sat Ichigo's plate at his side, the man holding his girl with one hand as he nibbled with the other. I sat watching my new family in our home. I had chased him for years, finally getting him and losing him a couple of times until I got him for keeps. The little girl was an amazing bonus, someone I could share my passions with sports for as well as a little girl to coddle, even if she wasn't as little any more. I might not have been her dad's boyfriend for years but I liked to think I still had a part in her upbringing and that made us close and made it feel genuine and easy.

We were happy, and it lasted. Byakuya became a distant uncle, his affection showed to Shiori in a quiet way but it was there. Rukia made efforts to try and get involved but Shiori made no move to return them, happy with her family as they were.

Me and Ichigo got along well, fighting sometimes and making up afterwards of course. Ichigo learned how to balance his life a little more, now eager to be home to be with me and even when Shiori moved out for college he kept the habits up, coming home to me, sometimes lying at my side when I had work to do but often we spent the nights in bed. Well wouldn't you?

 **Yeah cheesy ending but I just wanted a close. I'm happy with it, hope everyone else likes it enough.**

 **Oh little aside, my next story plan has taken a slight disney twist... should be interesting.**


End file.
